Part of Their World
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: [Armada]Angel and her friends move to Arizona because of their parents in the army. They soon meet Alexis, Rad, and Carlos, as they walk and start to get to know each other Cyclonus shows up. The autobots saves them and Angel slowly falls in love with one
1. A New Home

Chapter 1

A New Home

Angelina Gordon had just moved to Arizona with the army. Her father was one of the highest ranked officer in the army. They had moved here because of a disturbance that happened a few weeks ago. She had moved from her beloved state Ohio to here. Luckily for her two of her friends came with her because their fathers were in the army also. Her best friend was named Melinda Conrad and her other friend was Timothy Little.

Angelina always liked being called by her nickname which was Angel. Angel was 18 years old and had just graduated from high school. She had long brown straight hair all the way down to her waist; her eyes were an emerald green. She was also a black belt in karate and was planning to sign up in the army which was her father's dream. She lived in a middle of nowhere in Arizona with only Melinda and Tim as her only neighbors close to her. Her other neighbors were about 2 miles away.

It was a bright sunny morning and Angel walked out of her house with a cup of tea in her hand. As she was watching the sun rise she heard someone called, "Hey Angel!"

Angel turned around and saw her friend Melinda coming out of her house with her robe on.

"Hey Melinda!" She called back to her.

Melinda had short blonde wavy hair; her eyes were a dark brown. She was 17 years old and was still in training for the army. Her father was one rank lower than her father. She lived with both parents who were both in the army.

"Hey Angel, Tim and I were going to go to town today and look around. We were curious if you would like to come too."

"That sounds great. I'll just get ready and I'll be right over." she replied.

"You're not going to finish unpacking in your house?" Melinda asked with horror on her face.

"We finished last night." she said.

"Your lucky, I have to finish unpacking my room and then we'll be done." she replied bummed out.

They then walked back inside their houses Angel just relaxing a little while Melinda had to finish unpacking her room. Angel's father was sitting at the table reading a newspaper to see what was going on in this state. He looked up at his daughter and said, "Your mother called she said she wanted to talk to you."

Angel looked at her father and replied, "Dad you know I don't want anything to do with her after what she did to me."

"I know Angel, but you need to call her back sometime. I have to call people I don't like in the army sometimes and I deal with it." he replied.

She nodded her head and grabbed the phone and walked out of the room to call her mother. The other line rang and rang until she got the answering machine.

"Hey mom it's Angel. Dad told me you called so I called to return your call and say hi. Well I'll talk to you later. Bye."

She hung up the phone and walked back to the kitchen and put the phone down.

"Did you reach her?" he asked.

"I just got her answering machine." she replied.

Angel got ready to go out with her friends and explore their new town. She walked out of the bathroom and yelled to her father, "Hey dad! I'm going out with Tim and Melinda!"

Her father called back, "Okay!"

Angel ran out of the house to her friend Melinda's house. She knocked on the door and Tim answered.

"Hey Angel come on in. Melinda is finishing getting ready; she'll be down in a little bit."

Tim was 19 years old and had enrolled into the army under the command of his father. His father was the commander of the whole army and was like a second father to Angel and Melinda. Tim had black hair with blue eyes. He had a nice tan and was very skilled in the martial arts. Like Angel was, but more advanced.

Just then they heard someone running down the stairs and yelled, "I'm here!"

Tim looked up and Angel saw the look on his face; the face which meant he was going to be a smart ass.

"Well I can see that Melinda, but I don't know if the whole world knows that." he smiled at his remark.

She stuck out her tongue and made a face.

"You better watch out for that tongue of your Melinda. Remember the last time you did that." he said still smiling.

Then Melinda stuck out her tongue again, and Tim jumped over the couch and grabbed hold of her and started French kissing her.

Angel saw this and then exclaimed, "Ugh! Get a room you two! That's disgusting!"

She started covering her eyes and acted like it was a dog licking the inside of a human's mouth.

"I'm blinded and scared for life!"

Tim and Melinda stopped kissing and Tim looked at Angel and started walking towards her. She then started walking the opposite way because she knew Tim too well. Tim jumped at Angel and started chasing her. She started screaming and ran through the house with Tim right behind her. She suddenly tripped over her own two feet and fell to the floor.

Tim grabbed hold of her and put her in a head lock.

"Get off me!" screamed Angel prying at his arms trying to get him off.

Melinda walked in the room and saw Tim holding Angel in a head lock.

"Now you won't ever say that again will you?" he asked smiling as she struggled.

"I promise I will never do it again." she said still struggling to get out of his grasp.

Tim gave Melinda a look and smiled evilly and said, "Oh I know you will because you will remember what will happen if you do."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Angel asked as she suddenly stopped struggling.

Then Tim made a fist and put it to her head and started giving her a newgee.

"HEY STOP IT!" she screamed as she started fighting at Tim again. Melinda started laughing as her boyfriend tortured her friend. Angel looked up at Melinda and screamed, "I thought you were my friend!"

Melinda couldn't stop laughing as Angel struggled trying to get loose. Melinda then lost her balance and fell over from laughter. Finally after 2 minutes of newgees Tim let go of Angel who fell backwards on her rear. She looked up at Tim and said, "Why you little…"

Tim started laughing and Angel quickly got up and jumped on his back. Tim did stop laughing and fell over from the unexpected weight on his back. All three started laughing as Melinda's father entered the room and all stood up quickly and stood straight.

"What's going on in here?" he asked eyeing the three teens.

"Ummm…we were having a little fun." said Melinda you looked at her father with a puppy face.

"I thought you three were going to go outside today and explore the town?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." the three said at the same time.

Melinda's father walked out of the room and the three friends walked out of the house.


	2. Encounter

Chapter 2

Encounter

They three walked over to Tim's house where he had a truck ready to go. The three jumped in and headed for town. They parked by a school and got out to look around. Angel looked at the school and said, "Hey Melinda that's probably where you might go when school starts again."

"Yeah maybe I can meet some cute guys." said Melinda as she looked at Tim's face, "I was kidding."

They were walking down the sidewalk wanting to get something to eat if they could find a restraunt. They soon bumped into three other kids.

"Excuse me…"said Angel who got the three kids attention, "We are knew here and was curious to know where the closest restraunt is."

The girl who was in front of the two guys said, "Sure it's down here, we were getting hungry anyway. We'll go with you."

"Oh by the way my name is Angel, this is Melinda, and this is Tim."

The girl with red hair spoke up and said, "My name is Alexis, and this is Rad, and the other boy is Carlos."

So all six of them walked down the sidewalk towards a restraunt which wasn't very far from where they had met. They dinned and started to get to know each other better. Afterwards they walked out of the restraunt and into the forest where they sat under trees relaxing.

"So this is where you three hang out most of the time?" asked Tim who had Melinda in his arms looking up at the trees.

"Yes, we come here very day and after school." replied Rad.

The six friends were all quiet just listening to the birds singing and everything around them. Suddenly they heard big booming sounds and felt the earth shake.

"Ummm…Were we supposed to have an earthquake today?" asked Melinda nervously.

Alexis, Rad, and Carlos looked at each other with fear in their eyes. They all heard guns shooting and yelling somewhere in the woods.

"What the hell is that? Dad didn't say they were going to attack anything today!" exclaimed Tim whose eyes grew big as they slowly saw a giant figure crushing down trees coming towards them.

"Oh crap!" whispered Rad.

They all started running away from the giant figure that was still coming at them.

"What the hell is going on!?" screamed Melinda.

The six saw a cave and ran inside. Alexis, Rad, and Carlos looked at each other and started whispering amongst themselves.

"We have to tell them they saw Megatron walking towards us." whispered Carlos.

"But we promised the autobots when we first met." whispered Alexis.

"Well they saw Megatron Alexis they have to know." whispered Rad.

Finally they all agreed that they were going to tell them. They looked at Tim, Angel, and Melinda who had fear printed all over their faces.

"The giant figure we saw out there in the forest is a being know as a transformer." said Carlos.

"A WHAT!" yelled Angel.

"A transformer." said Alexis, "There are two types of transformers, decepticons and autobots. The autobots are here to protect earth while the decepticons are here to conquer the world and the universe."

"Holly shit." whispered Tim.

Suddenly the foot steps grew louder and louder.

"We have to get out of here. Megatron will surely kill us in here." said Rad with a worried expression on his face.

So they all ran out of the cave and started running away from the foot steps. They ran and ran away from the foot steps. Suddenly out from behind a tree a transformer with a purple sign on it's chest stepped out.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" screamed Angel as they quickly turned around running in the opposite direction from the giant robot.

"You kids come back here!" he shrieked as he started chasing after them.

It seemed like every time they were running from one giant robot another popped out in front of them. As they were turning to get away from yet another robot Angel slipped and got up, but it was too late. A giant robot whose chest looked like a helicopter picked her up in his hands.

"Put me down! Put me down!" screamed Angel as she wiggled trying to get out of the robot's hands.

The robot started laughing and said, "Oh how Megatron is going to be so pleased with me."

Tim and Melinda along with their new friends watched as the robot walked way laughing to himself. Then Rad jumped out and yelled, "Hey Cyclonus! Put the girl down she's not part of this war!"

The robot known as Cyclonus turned around and looked down at Rad and said, "Oh another human for Megatron."

Rad and the others quickly ran away from the giant robot. Cyclonus started after them, but stopped when a voice came in on his communicator.

"Cyclonus! Cyclonus where the slag are you!"

Cyclonus stopped in his tracks and replied, "I'm still in the forest I found some humans but only caught one Megatron."

Angel suddenly heard the voice of Megatron start laughing and said, "Great work bring her too me."

"Yes Megatron." he replied, "Looks like Megatron want to meet you."

"Well this Megatron creep and just kiss my ass because there's no way I want to meet him." retorted Angel.

"Ooooo a feisty human. You will need to be taught some manners." replied Cyclonus.

They soon met up with Megatron who quickly grabbed hold of Angel and yelled, "Don't come any closer Prime or else I will crush this little fleshing!"

The blue, red, and white robot stopped in his tracks. He looked at Angel in the hands of Megatron and said, "Hand her to me Megatron."

"I will Prime if…"

"If what?"

"If…you hand over your minicon." said Megatron.

Optimus looked down at the minicon he was holding in his hands. He gently put it on the ground and stepped backwards from the minicon. Megatron quickly ran over and picked up the minicon. He then looked at the human in his hands and said, "There's really no more use for you now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Angel asked nervously.

Her question was answered not by words, but by his had squeezing her. Her body was suddenly filled with pain. She screamed out in pain as she slowly felt her shoulders dislocate and her back slowly popping. Next thing she knew she heard someone screaming and she was thrown out of Megatron's hand. Someone else had caught her in mid air. As she looked up to see who it was her vision went. She heard a male's voice start yelling as slowly she heard no more.


	3. The Autobots

Chapter 3

The Autobots

Angel slowly regained consensus and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw everything was gigantic. She tried to get up but noticed she was bandaged up and really couldn't move. Angel stayed down looking at the gigantic place. Suddenly she heard giant footsteps coming to the room where she was in. Angel started to panic as she heard it come closer.

Last time she had encountered a giant robot it nearly killed her. She was still curious who had caught her from hitting the hard ground. Then the doors opened and there stood a giant robot. Angel started freaking out at the sight. She tried to get out of the bandages so she could run for her life.

"Calm down, calm down, I won't hurt you." said the transformer coming closer to her.

She still freaked out. All she had in her head was the last time she was encountered by transformers last time and was afraid to trust any of them. She curled up in a ball (well as much into a ball as she could) and laid there shaking.

The transformer noticed this and gently put his index finger over her body rubbing it. Angel slowly calmed down as the transformer did this and relaxed.

_Maybe these guys are the autobots,_ she thought to herself.

She remembered Carlos telling them the two types of transformers and turned over. The transformer that had come to her was blue and red. Angel slowly calmed down and started to stir slightly trying to get up. The transformer saw what she was trying to do and helped her up.

She was standing on her two feet and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"About two hours." he replied.

"My name is Angelina, but everyone calls me Angel." she said.

"The name's Red Alert." Red Alert replied.

Just then more giant robots came in the room. Then she saw the blue, red, and white one that had traded the minicon for her life. As they all surrounded her she got a little nervous.

"Hey Angel." she heard voices from below.

Then her friends were lifted up on the table with Angel.

"Are you alright?" exclaimed Melinda when she saw all her bandages on her body.

"I'm okay just a little sore." she replied.

"I bet Megatron nearly killed you." said Rad you was shocked that she was just a little sore.

Angel looked up at all the transformers around them and Rad saw her looking at them and said, "Oh these are the autobots."

The red, blue, and white transformer who was the largest of them all came forth and said, "My name is Optimus Prime and these are my men. I see you have met Red Alert."

Angel nodded her head and Optimus Prime said, "Men would you like to introduce yourselves?"

One big green and purple autobots step and said, "The name's Scavenger."

"Nice to meet you Scavenger." replied Angel.

Next was a yellow bot named Hot Shot and a white bot known as Jet Fire. She soon met Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Blurr.

Angel looked up at the transformers and realized she was going to be in the middle of something big.

"What are you thinking?" asked Tim who saw her face went blank and her eyes went glassy.

"Oh nothing." she replied, "Could I get down from here?"

Optimus Prime stepped forward and put his hand in front of her. She hesitated for a second then walked into his hand. He picked her up and set her down on the floor. She started walking around her friends slowly joined her and walked around the base. Suddenly Tim came running towards her handing her his cell and whispered, "Your mother is on the phone."

"What!?" she exclaimed covering the up the phone with her hand so her mother could hear her, "How did she get your number?"

"I don't know." he replied.

She took her hand off the phone and then started talking, "Hey mom!" she tried to sound excited.

"Hey darling, I got your message and decided to call."

"Yeah ummmm…. how did you get Tim's cell phone number?"

"Tim? Who is this Tim?" her mother asked.

"Mom, have you been drinking? You met Tim when you were still married to dad." she sighed.

"I have not been drinking thank you very much." her mother retorted.

"Mom, call me back when you haven't been drinking." she said.

"Angel! Angel don't you—!"

Angel hung up the phone and looked at Tim and said, "Mom's drunk."

Tim nodded and took back his phone and walked off.

"Who is drunk?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned around and found Scavenger standing behind her looking down at her. She let out a sigh and said, "My mom is drunk."

He nodded his head and Optimus Prime came out from behind him and asked, "What's going on Scavenger?"

Scavenger turned around to Optimus and told him that it was nothing. He turned back around at and said, "I'll see you later."

Optimus looked down at me and asked, "How are you going to explain this to your parents?"

"What? Oh I can tell my dad that Tim and I were practicing the martial arts. As for my mom she doesn't need to know because she doesn't live around here." She replied.

Optimus nodded in approval and Angel turned around and started walking in another direction. She soon found Tim and Melinda talking to Rad, Alexis, and Carlos and said, "I think it's time for us to start heading home."

"I agree it's kinda getting late." replied Melinda with a yawn.

Tim came up behind her and picked her up in his arms and said, "Well we better start hitting the road before we can no longer see."

"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow." said Rad.

"Aren't you guys going to go home?" asked Angel.

"No we are going to spend the night here. We told our parents we were going camping in the mountains." replied Rad.

A shock of horror went over Angel's face.

"Don't worry we do it all the time." he said.

"Man if my father found out that I had lied to him I'd have to run miles for a week. Believe me I've done it before and hated it."

"Dang who is your father? Is he some kind of military person?" asked Carlos.

"Actually he is a high ranked officer in the army. Tim's father is the commander and was the one who ordered us here in the first place."

"Wow…well we won't waist any more of your time." said Alexis.

As they were walking out of the base they smelt the fresh air and started walking home. Just as they entered the woods someone asked, "Would you want a ride home?"

They all were startled a little bit and saw Hot Shot looking down at them and they replied, "That would be nice."

Hot Shot transformed and they got in and Hot Shot drove them home.


	4. Battle

Sorry hadn't updated sooner today but I got grounded so here is chapter 4. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 4

Battle

The next day Tim, Melinda, and Angel walked back to the base and heard an alarm. They all jumped around five feet up in the air. Rad and Carlos couldn't help but laugh when this happened.

"What the hell was that?" asked Angel still trying to catch her breath.

"That was the alarm signaling a minicon awaking." said Rad.

They all went to the command center where all the autobots where at staring at the screen to see where the minicon was at.

"Optimus, do you know where the minicon is?" asked Carlos.

Optimus looked down at him and said, "Yes Carlos it's somewhere in the state called Ohio. I think that's what it's called."

"OHIO!" screeched Angel, "That's our old home!"

Optimus looked down at Angel and chuckled to himself after she said that and smiled under his face mask.

"Do you know where it's located at Alexis?" asked Red Alert who was trying to pin point where it was.

"Yes, it's located in Dayton, Ohio." she replied.

Tim, Angel, and Melinda were all so happy that they were going to visit their old state. The transformers walked over to the warp gate and transformed. Rad and Carlos went with Red Alert, Melinda and Tim went with Hot Shot, and Angel and Alexis got in Optimus's cab. When they warped from the base to Ohio Angel opened Optimus's door and nearly fell out. Tim and Melinda did the same thing trying not to throw up.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while." said Carlos looking at their faces.

"Okay kid's you go search for the minicon. Men stay ready for the decepticons." said Optimus.

Just then three small robots came out from Optimus's trailer.

"Who are they?" asked Tim in amazement.

"Oh those are our minicons Sureshock, High Wire, and Grindor." said Rad.

So all of the kids plus the minicons started walking to find the minicon, just as they left the decepticons appeared, one of the decepticons were bigger than any of the other transformers. He was known as Tidal Wave. There were more decepticons with Megatron, like the cone head whose name was Thrust, and of course Sideways was there. Sideways had betrayed the autobots and took the stars saber away from Hot Shot. There was of course the crazy Cyclonus, and another whose eyes were different sizes, his name was Demolisher. Then there was a red seeker whose name was Starscream.

"Cyclonus go find that minicon." said Megatron staring dead at Optimus Prime.

"Yes Megatron!" screamed Cyclonus who started laughing.

The kids heard laughing behind them and saw Cyclonus flying over head.

"Awe look at the cute little humans!" screamed Cyclonus as he transformed and landed in front of them.

"Come on!" screamed Angel who started running.

The others followed her lead and hid behind a rock. Even though Cyclonus could see them Angel asked, "Tim do your gun on you that your father gave you?"

"Yeah." he said taking it out.

Angel took it and started firing at Cyclonus.

"You guys get the minicon! I can hold this creep!"

"But Angel, haven't you noticed that this guy is way—"

"I don't care just get the minicon!"

"Man, someone has gone into military mode." whispered Tim.

The five started running away from Angel and Cyclonus. Melinda kept looking back at them and kept hearing Cyclonus laugh.

"Oooo…you're that same feisty human from last time." laughed Cyclonus.

Angel kept shooting at him keeping him back. He kept on laughing at Angel who was shooting at him.

"Here let me show you how it's done." he said still laughing.

Angel saw what he was doing and started running to get out of range. Cyclonus started shooting lasers at her. He missed her every time he fired.

Rad took off his back pack and took out a small bird like transformer out and said, "Go find Optimus."

The bird like transformer flew off towards the battle between Megatron and Optimus. Optimus punched Megatron in the gut and kicked him in the wall. The small transformer landed on his shoulder and gave him a message that Angel was fighting Cyclonus. Optimus turned to Scavenger and said, "Go find Angel!"

Scavenger threw Demolisher into a cliff and went running to find Angel. He then heard laughing, crazy laughing that would only come from Cyclonus. He found him holding Angel in his grasp.

"Put me down you trash can!" she screamed hitting his fingers wrapped around her.

"You shouldn't speak to me like that human." he retorted suddenly angry.

"Why shouldn't I? You are nothing but a heap of scrap metal." she replied smiling.

"Why you little!" he screamed.

Just then Scavenger came running at Cyclonus and knocked Angel out of his grasp. Scavenger caught Angel and asked sternly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I had everything under control." she said a little anger in her voice.

"From the look of it from over there it didn't." he replied and started walking to find the five kids.

They heard them yell, "We got the minicon!"

Scavenger smiled and said into his communicator, "Optimus we got the minicon and Angel is with me so you don't need to worry."

"Great work." Angel heard him reply.

Angel sighed and put her elbows on Scavenger's fingers and let out a huge sigh. Scavenger laughed out loud and said, "You're bored huh."'

"You think?" she asked sarcastically, "You try being held by a giant robot who had just plucked you from battle."

Scavenger couldn't help but laugh. He liked this girl's attitude so far. Then he asked, "What are you going to be? You know what people work for at school."

Angel looked at him and said, "I'm joining the army and going to meet interesting people then kill them."

Angel thought Scavenger was going to fall over with laughter after she said this. Finally he caught his breath and found the five kids and picked them up and took them back to Optimus. The decepticons had retreated and were long gone. Scavenger put Angel and the five other kids on the ground and said, "Here are the kids safe and sound."

The six kids got back to the transformers and then they rode with there back to the base. Angel stumbled out of Optimus and ran straight to the bathroom. Tim and Melinda right behind her. Angel came walking out of the bathroom holding her stomach feeling like she was going to fall over.

Then someone said, "Angel."

Angel looked up at Optimus who was standing in front of her looking down.

"What?" she asked nervously as the commander of the autobots bent down to her level.

"Why did you fight Cyclonus?"

"Because we needed a distraction so we could get the minicon." she replied.

"Angel, I'd rather loose the minicon than have one of you kids getting hurt in battle." he said.

Angel stood there motionless having Optimus's words repeat over and over in her head. She looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry Optimus, it's just…"

"It's just what?" he asked gently.

"It's just I feel helpless when you guys are fighting in battle and only we humans can do is sit and watch. I want to help especially when my father gives me private military training."

Optimus looked down at the girl who wanted so much action in her life. Then smiled and said, "Scavenger told me you are going to join the army some time and meet interesting people and then kill them."

Angel couldn't help but laugh as Optimus chuckled a little bit at her quote.


	5. Angela

Okay this chapter will show Megatron's softer side to humanity. This chapter is especially decated to Abominable Angel for her likings for Megatron.

* * *

Chapter 5

Angela

In the same town in Arizona a young girl named Angela Burk came out of her house one evening because she heard something like giant foot steps in her woods. She was 15 years old and had reddish brown hair. Her eyes were a sky blue. She put on her shoes and started walking.

_I wonder if aliens have landed. That would be so cool!_ She thought to herself.

She started walking in the woods moving plants out of the way so she could walk deeper into the woods. Angela ever since she was young had always dreamt of meeting aliens and falling in love with the prince and taken away from this planet. She had dreamt of it all her life.

She suddenly fell into a giant foot print.

"What the—?" she whispered getting up from the foot print.

Her mouth fell open as she saw more of them leading deeper into her woods. She slowly started running following the foot prints to see where they would go. Finally after a long time she heard voices yelling at each other. She slowly peeped her head out of the brush and saw many giant robots arguing amongst each other.

"Holly cow." she whispered then she listened to what they were arguing about. To her surprise they spoke English and very fluent.

"Demolisher did you find the minicon?" asked one of the giant robots with horns on his head.

"No Megatron. We've tried finding it…" he was cut off when the robot Megatron slapped him down.

"Starscream! Go find that minicon I know it's around here somewhere." he yelled.

"Yes mighty Megatron." replied the red seeker.

As the rest of the robots were looking around for the minicon Cyclonus came over where Angela was. She wasn't paying attention to anyone of them except Megatron. She stared into his bright red eyes from a far.

"Hey Megatron look what I found!" exclaimed Cyclonus as he picked up Angela from her hiding place.

"Put me down!" she screamed.

"Bring over the human." said Megatron smoothly.

Cyclonus did what he was told and gave Angela to Megatron. Megatron to her surprise picked her up very gently trying not to scare the human. He knew it was not him to be this way, but she was not at any of the battles with the autobots.

"What are you doing here human?" he asked gently seeing she was kinda freaked out by being handled by giant robots.

She didn't answer, but started up at Megatron with awe. Then she suddenly heard him say in a harsher tone, "What are you doing here human?"

She shook her head taking her eyes way from his face. "Ummm…I heard thundering foot steps outside my house and wanted to see what it was." she said quietly.

"Hmmmm…" was all he had to say.

"Human—" he said but was caught off by her saying, "Will you quite calling me human. You know how annoying that is? I have a name you know."

"Okay what is your name then human?" he asked.

"My name is Angela." she replied.

"Okay Angela have you seen an octagon panel around here? That is green with a 'M' on it?" he asked.

Angela thought on it for a little bit then exclaimed, "YES! I have. I have a little secret place in these woods and put it in there."

A smile came across his face and asked, "Will you lead us to it?"

"Certainly, but you'll need to put me down first I can't show you from up here you know."

"Oh of course." he said putting her down then yelled into his communicator, "Starscream! Come back we have a guide to lead us to the minicon!"

"Yes Megatron." replied Starscream from his communicator.

Angela started walking and heard everyone of the giant robots yell, "Transform!"

She turned around and saw all the robots before were transformed into some kind of vehicle. _That's so cool._ She thought to herself.

So she started walking with the transformers slowly following. Then she heard the helicopter complain, "Could one of us give her a lift or something because I'm beginning to rust."

"Shut up Cyclonus, she will be walking and she can go as fast or as slow as she desires." retorted Megatron.

Angela felt like she could hug Megatron for standing up for her and slightly smiled to herself. After a few minutes she said, "We're here."

The transformers looked at a tree with a built in door inside. She walked in and the transformers heard rustling inside and heard something crash.

"Dang it!" They heard her say loud enough for them to hear.

Then she came out with a dusty minicon panel and asked, "Is this what you guys were looking for?"

Megatron transformed and picked up Angela and said, "That's exactly what we were looking for."

She smiled slightly and slowly handed over the minicon panel to Megatron's other extended hand. He noticed her smile slowly faded as she laid it in his hand.

"What is it?" he asked gently. He couldn't believe he was being nice to a fleshing.

"Well…I've always believed that this came from outer space somewhere hoping someone or something would come and find it."

Megatron understood that she partly didn't want to separate from the minicon panel. So he quickly pinched it between his fingers and a blue and white minicon appeared.

"Here." he said softly handing over the minicon, "This minicon can keep you company while we are here on earth."

A smiled appeared over the young girl's face and she wrapped her arms around Megatron's finger. She soon realized what she did and quickly pulled back slowly blushing.

"Thank you so much Megatron. So if he stays with me that means we will meet again?" she asked.

Megatron smiled and said, "Yes."

Angela's smile grew even bigger after he said that. She then heard thunder over their heads and saw lightning strike a tree near by. She let out a scream of fright. Megatron quickly put her down as rain started pouring. He then turned around to his men and said, "Return back to base."

The decepticons slowly vanished before Angela's eyes then Megatron transformed into an army tank and said, "Get in." as he opened his hatched at the very top of his tank form.

Angela slowly climbed up Megatron and jumped down into the hatch. The hatch quickly closed after she got in and she heard a voice all around her say, "Angela have a seat please."

She saw a seat near her with a lot of cool gadgets in front of it. She sat down in Megatron's seat and to her surprise it was very comfy. Megatron then started driving through the woods to get her to her house. As he did both Angela and himself were silent as the grave until Megatron asked, "Okay, where is your house?"

"It's the one straight in front of us." she said looking at the scenery through a small window.

Megatron then stopped and opened his hatch and Angela slowly climbed out. She slide down Megatron's tank body and landed in the muddy grass. "I'll see you around some time." she said as her minicon came right beside her and took a form of a small dump truck.

Megatron smiled slightly and then disappeared through an invisible warp gate.

* * *

I love writing this chapter and I hope everyone of you liked it. You'll see why I wrote this chapter in the future. 


	6. Kidnapped

Chapter 6

Kidnapped

The next morning Angela woke up and heard her mom say, "Angela your boyfriend from the army is here to pick you up."

"What? I don't have a boyfriend." she said to herself.

She looked out the window and saw a tank and exclaimed in her head, _Megatron!_

Angela quickly got into a change of clothes and, her minicon right behind her ran into the kitchen. When she was about to leave her mother said, "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"I didn't want you to freak out or anything." she said.

"Oh and Angela, I offered your boyfriend to come in, but he refused all the times I asked." her mother said as Angela ran out the door.

"Yeah, he's like that. He doesn't want to barge in." she replied slowly climbing up the tank.

"Well he's allowed to come in any time." said her mother.

The minicon attached itself to Megatron and Megatron opened his hatch for Angela to get in. When she was settled inside Megatron asked, "Does your mom ever stop talking?"

Angela had to laugh at his question and replied, "No, she talks on the phone hours a day and no one can get her off."

"I bet that gets annoying and I thought my men were annoying." he said.

"Yeah tell me about it. So where are we going?" she replied.

"We're going to find another minicon." he replied and started driving off.

* * *

Angel walked in the base along with her friends and heard the minicon alert going off. They walked to the command center and found all the autobots looking at the screen. Then Tim asked, "So…where's the minicon located at Optimus?"

Optimus looked down at the new members of the team and said, "It's close to here in the forest."

So everyone walked to the warp gate and the autobots transformed into their vehicle modes. When everyone was settled the landscape appeared in front of them and they were sucked in. When they reached their location Optimus let Alexis out and locked the doors not letting Angel out.

"Hey you forgot someone still inside." said Angel a little irritated.

"Angel, no battling decepticons today." he said sternly.

"Okay. Okay." she said still trying to get out of his cab.

"Angel I mean it." he said again.

"I said I okay." she said.

The doors unlocked and she slid out of his cab and walked over to her five friends. The transformers transformed and as they did the decepticons appeared. To the autobot's surprise Megatron didn't transform immediately and watched a young girl climb out of his hatch and slide down his body.

"What the—" started Carlos in shocked at what they saw. Then they heard Megatron speak, "Angela, I want you to stay away from the battle as far you can."

"But what about the minicon?" she asked.

"We'll take care of the minicon, but you just stay out of the way."

They saw the girl who was known as Angela walk away from the tank. Just when she was far from the robots he transformed. Optimus saw the girl far away from the decepticons and said, "Megatron, hand over the girl and you will get the minicon."

Megatron looked at Angela who had fear printed all over her face and replied, "No Optimus. You see this girl doesn't want to leave us. She wants to stay with us."

Optimus was stunned at Megatron's answer. Megatron usually would give up humans for a minicon, but this time it hadn't worked. Optimus looked at the girl whose face had become calmer after Megatron said that. Optimus looked back at Megatron and then down at the kids and said, "You kids stay out of sight from the decepticons."

They did what they were told and ran into the woods away from battle.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Rad, "Does she not know that the decepticons are the ones trying to rule the universe?

Alexis looked at him and said, "I don't know, but that girl and Megatron has a bond that I have ever seen Megatron have."

Carlos didn't say anything, but was still confused why the girl stayed with the decepticons. Then they heard Megatron yell, "It's over Prime!"

"Not yet Megatron!" Optimus yelled back

Angel looked through the brush as best she could to see what was going on. She saw Megatron and Optimus in a hand lock and Hot Shot and Sideswipe beating on Tidal Wave.

"They need my help." whispered.

Melinda heard Angel and said, "No you're not! You're not going anywhere."

Angel turned face to face with Melinda and said, "I have too Melinda. I have too."

"You heard Optimus earlier. He does not want you in battle. You're too fragile out there fighting against giant robots. If Scavenger hadn't come when he did you would have been squished by Cyclonus."

Angel looked at Melinda then Tim came up and said, "Angel we can't let you go in the middle of their battle."

"Okay. Melinda what if it was Tim out there in battle and your gut told you, you needed to help him. Would you listen to your gut or just stay at the side lines watching your beloved one being beat up." replied Angel who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Angel…" Melinda was caught off when they all heard Optimus yell out in pain from Megatron's blast.

"Optimus!" screamed Angel and ran as fast as she could away from her friends to get to Optimus.

Optimus turned his head and saw Angel running towards him with worry on her face.

"Angel! Get back in the woods!" he yelled.

Angel didn't listen and kept running to Optimus who now had a gun pointed at his head. He looked up at Megatron who was smiling and said, "I told you it's over Prime."

"NOOOO!" screamed Angel as she saw this, "YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!"

Megatron turned his head and saw Angel running as fast as her legs could carry her. He chuckled to himself as he saw this and said, "It looks to me Prime your little friends don't know when to listen to you."

He quickly picked up Angel who was squirming in his hand. Angela stepped out of the woods and saw Megatron holding onto a girl and laughing. Then she heard scream, "PUT ME DOWN YOU OVER GROWN TRASH CAN!"

Angela quickly ran from her hiding place and yelled, "Megatron!"

Megatron quickly turned around and saw Angela with a worried look. He walked over to her as Cyclonus exclaimed, "I got the minicon!"

"Great work Cyclonus. Decepticons retreat!" said Megatron picking up Angela in his other hand and disappeared.

"ANGEL!" screamed Optimus when he saw Megatron disappear.

He slowly got up and walked over to the woods where the five kids were hiding and asked, "Why did you let her go?"

"We tried to make her stay here, but when she heard you scream out in pain she ran out." said Melinda.

Optimus now was risking giving all the minicons to the decepticons to make sure to get Angel back.

* * *

The decepticons reached their moon base which had been fixed up and had oxygen inside. He gently put Angela on the ground and held onto Angel. He found a cage lying around the base and put her inside.

"Hey I'm not some kind of animal!" she screamed.

Megatron chuckled at her remark and said, "Here in my base you are."

Angela looked up at Megatron and felt sorry for the girl that was being held hostage by Megatron. Megatron saw Angela looking up at him with disgust on her face. She then walked away from him thinking up of a plan to get this girl out of here.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 7 will be up shortly. 


	7. Torture Begins

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I know I had fun writing it. Okay just imagine Angel singing annoying songs and pink paint. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Chapter 7

Torture Begins

"Oh please shut that girl up!" cried Cyclonus who had his hands over his head.

Megatron looked at him and retorted, "You think you're the only one who being annoyed by this little human?"

Angel sat in her cage singing I know a Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves. Tidal Wave came into the command Center and cried, "Megatron shut human up!"

Angela was in the command center with the decepticons ignoring the annoying songs Angel was singing.

"STOP SINGING HUMAN!" screamed Megatron who picked up the cage and shook it.

"Will you let me out then?" she asked.

"No." he said

"Okay, you asked for it." she said with an evil smile and started singing, "I'm Henry the VIII I am, Henry the VIII I am, I am. I got married to the widow next door; she's been married seven times before. And everyone one was an 'Enry (Henry!)

She wouldn't have a Willy or Sam (No Sam!) I'm her eighth old man I'm Henry. Henry the VIII I am, I am Henry the VIII I am!"

Angel kept singing this over and over. Sideways walked in and yelled, "Let me kill that little varmint Megatron."

"No Sideways we need her for ransom." Megatron replied rubbing his temples.

Angela looked up at Megatron and asked, "How are you Megatron?"

Megatron looked down at her and replied, "I'm fine other than this little pain in the aft is singing non-stop!"

Angela started laughing a little bit.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just if you let her out she will stop singing."

Megatron looked down at his human and then at his hostage and sighed. He opened the cage and grabbed hold of Angel. Just as Angela said Angel stopped singing and then said, "Thank you Megatron. Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Megatron grumbled under his breath and put Angel down on the floor. Angela walked over to Angel and said, "Hi. My name is Angela."

"The name's Angel. Now do guys have a bathroom up here?" she replied.

Angela looked up at Megatron and Megatron then said, "Oh slag."

"What!? You guys don't have a bathroom!" Angel screamed.

Angel started walking back and forth trying not to think about going to the bathroom. But after a while she couldn't do it any more and she yelled, "I need to go to the restroom!"

"Megatron, she's not the only one." said Angela.

Megatron sighed and said, "Thrust is making a restroom as we speak. You'll just have to wait."

"WAIT! I CAN'T WAIT! I'M GOING TO POP IF I DON'T GO NOW!"

"You humans can pop?" asked Megatron intrigued.

"It's a figure of speech that we 'humans' use when we need to go to the restroom bad." retorted Angel.

Megatron sighed and slowly let his optics go off line. Angel then walked over to Angela and asked, "Do you guys have paint up here?"

"I think so. Why?" she replied.

"Because I love to paint." she said smiling.

"I'll go see."

Angela walked off looking for the paint and Angel whispered to herself, "Megatron, you're going to look like a little girl when I'm through with you."

Angela came back and said, "We only had pink."

"Oh that's great." said Angel quickly grabbing the paint and running towards Megatron. She looked up and then asked Angela, "How do you get up there?"

"Well usually he picks you up, but they brought a ladder for me though. It's right over here." said Angela walking to the side of the chair Megatron was sleeping in.

Angel walked over to where Angela was standing and said, "Thank you very much."

She started climbing up the ladder and up on the arm rest where Megatron's arm laid. She slowly and quietly opened the paint and got a paint brush and started painting the tips of Megatron's fingers. She soon climbed up his arm and to his face and painted his optics pink along with his lips and nose.

Angela saw what she was doing and was going to say something, but decided not to. Angel soon finished her master piece on Megatron and climbed down the ladder. They were walking in the wall when Thrust came and looked down and said, "Your restroom is ready."

Before he knew it they ran in between his legs straight to the restroom. Angel went in first and then came out. Thrust saw her and thought she was going to fall over. So he quickly picked her up in his hand. Angel soon was kicking his hand trying to get out. Finally he put her down and went to get Megatron. When he entered the room he saw Megatron with pink paint all over him.

"Megatron?" asked Thrust nervously.

Megatron soon woke up but saw nothing but pink.

WHAT THE SLAG HAPPENED!" he yelled.

"Ummm…Well sir…I don't know." he replied nervously.

"Get this stuff off me!" he yelled.

"Yes sir, but I'll need paint remover first."

"What!?" yelled Megatron even more agitated than before.

Next thing Megatron knew Thrust was putting something on his optics and wiping the paint off. Megatron slowly began to see again only through one optic. Thrust did the same thing to his other optic and when he was done Megatron shot up from his chair knowing who did this to him. He started stomping through the halls yelling, "HUMAN! HUMAN COME HERE NOW!"

Angel heard Megatron yelling for her and started running as fast as she could. Before she knew it she ran straight into Starscream's leg.

"What the—" Starscream said looking down to see Angel flat on her back on the door.

He bent down and picked her up and asked, "Who are you running from?"

Before she answered Megatron appeared and said, "Starscream! Hand me that human!"

Starscream handed Angel to Megatron who started squeezing her a little. Before they walked off Starscream said, "Hey Megatron I like your pink lipstick and pink fingers."

Megatron screamed even louder and stomped off with Angel tightly in his hands. He walked into the thrown room and threw her in the cage and said, "Let's see if I ever let you out again."

"Give me back to the autobots and won't ever need to see if you will or won't." retorted Angel.

"Watch your mouth human." he whispered.

"I don't need to thank you very much." she retorted again smiling.

"I've just about had it with you." he said raising his voice.

"Good." she said again.

The next thing he knew and the other decepticons knew that Angel was singing 'I'm Henry the VIII' again.

"Megatron shut up that little rat." cried Cyclonus.

Angel stopped her singing and yelled, "I—AM—NOT—A—RAT!"

Cyclonus slowly backed away from Angel who was blowing steam. Sideways then entered the room and Megatron then said, "Aw, Sideways. Will you take our little guest out of here and towards the back of the base?"

"Yes sir." said Sideways smiling from behind his face mask.

He picked up the cage with Angel in it and started swinging it around as he walked.

"Sideways! You are going to pay for this!" she screamed holding onto the bars for dear life.

"Oh I'm sooooo scared." he replied sarcastically.

"You better be because when I'm back with the autobots I'm going to kill you." she whispered.

"I'd love to see you try." he replied as they soon entered a dark room and Angel couldn't see anymore.

* * *

I had to, I couldn't resist. 


	8. Escape

Yes I have updated and I hope all of you like what you see. I am very happy for all the great reviews I am getting and I would think everyone of you who review.

* * *

Chapter 8

Escape

Optimus was pacing back and forth worried sick about Angel. _What if Megatron hurt her? What if she's crying and begging for mercy?_

Optimus just couldn't get these thoughts out of his head. Then Melinda and Tim walked in.

"Optimus…" said Melinda.

Optimus looked down at them and asked gently trying to remain calm, "What do you guys need?"

"Optimus, Angel can take care of herself. Since she's with Megatron right now he probably wants to get rid of her as soon as possible." said Melinda

"What do you mean?" he asked bending down to them.

"I mean she'll get on his nerves so badly he won't be able to take it any more." replied Melinda.

"That's what I'm worried about. Megatron might kill her out of frustration." he said sadness in his voice.

"Well then you don't know our Angel. She'll wait until he's asleep and then do something terrible to him. Trust me; she did it to me when I fell asleep at her 16th birthday party. She got water paint and made me look like an old woman." said Tim trying to shake off that morning when he woke up.

Optimus chuckled a little feeling a little better, but still worried sick about her.

* * *

Angel was in a dark room at the back of the base. It was also the coldest part of the base which made her cuddle up in a ball for warmth. She then heard foot steps, not from a transformer, but foot steps of a human. She slowly got up and tried to see who it was, but saw nothing.

She laid back down and started humming to herself '100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall'. Suddenly she heard keys jangling and slowly saw a light coming towards her. As the figure slowly came forward a little more Angel slowly crawled to the corner of the cage she possibly could go.

A face showed up at the cage with a light and whispered, "Are you alright?"

Angel quickly shook her head violently. The girl slowly put a key in the lock and turned it. She opened the door and whispered, "I'm going to get you out of here."

"What?" she asked.

Angela quickly put her hand over Angel's mouth and whispered, "Shhhhh. I'm going to get you out of here."

She slowly drew her hand from Angel's mouth and whispered, "Come, follow me."

Angel did what she was told and quickly got up and followed Angela. They were walking through dark for sometime until a dim light came to view and the hall started to get warmer.

"Here." whispered Angela handing Angel a piece of chocolate.

Angel quickly took the chocolate and ate it. "Thank you." she whispered.

Angela only shook her head and motioned for her to come. Angel quickly, but silently followed Angela through the decepticon base. The jumped around ten feet up in the air when they heard Megatron yell, "Get this pink paint off faster Thrust!"

"I'm doing it as fast as I can!" wailed Thrust.

Both Angela and Angel peered from the corner and saw Megatron punching Thrust in the gut. Angel put her hand over her mouth hiding her gasp. Angela saw Megatron do this and didn't flinch a bit. She just wished he'd control his temper a little bit.

Just then Megatron stood up from his thrown and stomped out of the thrown room. Angela and Angel quickly hid in a small corner as he past. They peered in the doorway again and saw Thrust slowly getting up. He was soon chasing after Megatron yelling, "Sir you still have pink paint on your lips!"

They heard Megatron scream and heard his fist hit the wall. They quickly ran to the other wall and down the hall. They soon saw Starscream walking towards them not seeing them so far. They ducked in the shadows praying that he wouldn't see them. He walked on by not noticing them at all.

They both let out a deep sigh and started back running down the hall. They soon came to the command center and Angela said, "Angel get on those plat forms over there."

Angel did what she was told and got on the plat forms. She watched Angela climb up to a key board and start jumping on keys and said, "You will soon be in Arizona."

"Thank you so much Angela. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" she replied.

Angela smiled and said, "My place is here like your place is with the autobots."

"I'll see you soon then." she said.

"Yes, next time a minicon appears I'll be there." she replied.

Next thing Angel knew she was laying flat on her stomach in a beautiful meadow. She got up and saw she was close to her town and started walking to the autobot base.

* * *

"WHAT! YOU LET HER ESCAPE!!!!" screamed Megatron to Angela who was cringing in his hand, "WHY THE SLAG DI DYOU DO THAT?!!!"

"Because, how would you like it if I was being held hostage by the autobots?!" she yelled back at him.

Megatron was silent then Angela yelled at him again, "You'd be worried sick about me if I was being held hostage! You wouldn't know what to do!"

Megatron was still silent staring at Angela.

'_You know she's right._' said a voice in his head.

'_What are you talking about?_' he questioned the voice in his head

'_You care about Angela. If you didn't you would have crushed he the second you held her._' the voice kept on.

'_What?! Angela is like a pet to us._' he said.

'_No she isn't. If she was then you wouldn't take her to battle. Then at battle you make sure is out of harm before you transform._' the voice replied.

'_Fine! I do care for her! I do care for her._' he said slowly coming back to reality.

"Megatron if I was in her position she would have done the same thing." she whispered.

Megatron slowly cupped her in his hand and said, "I know and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Angel slowly made it to the autobot base, tired, hungry, and thirsty.

* * *

"OPTIMUS!" yelled Hot Shot from his post in front of the screen monitor.

"What is it Hot Shot?" he asked as he walked over to him.

"It's Angel…"

Optimus quickly ran to the screen and saw Angel stumbling to get to the base. He quickly ran from the monitor and ran outside to get Angel.

"Angel!" he exclaimed scooping her up in his hand holding her close to his chest.

"Optimus." she said tiredly.

"Angel, what the slag were you thinking!?" he yelled bring her to his face, "You could have been killed! I thought I'd never see you again, and how the slag did you get out of there?!"

Angel smiled just happy to be in his embrace and replied, "The girl that's with them helped me escape."

"And she didn't come with you?" he asked stunned.

"No she said her place was there like my place is here." she said slowly letting her eye lids fall.

She slowly fell asleep in his hand knowing she was safe from all harm.

* * *

Chapter 9 will be up shortly. 


	9. A Murder

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I nearly cried writing it. Someone dies in this chapter and it's not a decepticon or autobot, but it's someone dear to Angel. Don't get mad at me please. This was in my orignal story also, so no flames please.

* * *

Chapter 9

A Murder

When Angel woke up she was in the med bay. She looked around and there was Optimus sleeping in a chair right next to the bed. She slowly got up trying to be quiet not to wake Optimus, but as soon as she got up he came on line. He saw her standing up and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine just a little hungry." she said as she yawned.

Optimus chuckled and stood up from his chair and gently picked her up in his hand and carried her off to the warp gate. He then set her down and transformed into a semi truck and opened his door. Angel slowly climbed up into his cab and when she made it he gently closed the door behind her.

Next thing she knew they were in the middle of town and Optimus asked, "Where would you like to go?"

Angel thought for a moment and suddenly gasped and exclaimed, "I need to go home to my dad! I didn't tell him what I was going to do yesterday!"

Optimus followed her directions perfectly. When they got to her house she sighed and slowly got out of Optimus's cab. As she started walking towards her house she felt something wrong. She saw a black limo parked in her driveway. Just as she walked to the door she heard gun shots from inside.

Optimus heard the gun shots and became nervous and said, "Angel. I don't think it's safe to go in there."

Angel didn't listen to him and ran inside her house.

"DADDY!" she screamed.

She ran inside finding three men with masks over their faces holding pistols. She looked at the floor and saw her father lying there. She slowly saw blood leaking from his body onto the carpet. The three men saw her and screamed, "Get the girl!"

Angel quickly ran to her room and opened a drawer and got out a gun. When one of the masked men entered she asked as she hid the gun behind her back, "Why did you kill my dad."

"So you're father didn't tell you all his battles from the past." he said sounding amused.

"What are you trying to say?"she asked nervously.

"You're father…how can I say it. When he was in my country in Iraq he killed my innocent family."

"No." she whispered.

"Yes child. Now it's my turn to return the favor except I kill him and you." she said aiming the gun at her head.

She quickly pulled out her gun that she was hiding behind her back and shot him in the head. She then heard the two other men that were down stairs yell, "Osama! We told you not to kill the girl!"

"Sorry, but he didn't kill me. I killed him." replied Angel.

She heard the two men start running up the stairs. She walked out of her room and shot both men in the head. They fell down the stairs lying on top of each other. She quickly ran down the stairs to where her father was at. When she got there he was still breathing.

"Daddy." she whispered.

Her dad looked up at her and gave her a smile and said, "Angel. Oh my Angel. Where were you last night?"

"Daddy I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I am so sorry." she cried ignoring his question.

He looked at her and before he could speak she asked, "Daddy, is it true that you killed that man's innocent family?"

He sighed and said, "That man still believes I killed his family?"

"Well he did, not anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"What I mean is that he tried to kill me so I killed him. Oh daddy we need to get you to a hospital." she said.

"No Angel, they shot partially in the heart and by the time I made it to the hospital I would be dead." he whispered.

"But daddy! I need to get you somewhere you will be safe!" she cried.

"I'm sorry Angel, but…" he was cut off by her crying, "Oh Angel don't cry. Please don't cry."

He put his hand on her cheek and said, "It'll be okay."

"Daddy I love you and don't want you to go anywhere." She cried a little more.

"I know, I know. Angel you always brightened my days here. Your smile and everything you brought to my life." he whispered.

She put her hand on his hand and said, "I will always love you."

He smiled and whispered, "I will always be with you even if you can't see me."

Then slowly his smile started to fade and his hand fell from her face. She started screaming, "DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Optimus heard her screams and honked his horn. She slowly got up and ran outside her house and quickly put her arms on Optimus nose and cried.

"Angel! What happened?" he asked.

"My dad—my dad was murdered." she cried out. Optimus quickly transformed and picked her up and carried her to the woods. He sat down and rubbed her back with his finger.

"Oh Angel. I'm—I'm sorry." he whispered.

"If only I had listened to you when you went to battle, if only I would have would have obeyed your orders. I would have been here for my father and saved him. I could have saved him." she cried.

"Angel you can't blame yourself for what happened. Angel it's not your fault." he said.

"Yes it is my fault! I didn't obey your orders and I got kidnapped for it. I wasn't here for my dad when he needed me most." she kept crying.

"Angel if you were here, you might have been killed along with him. You would have tried to kill these men, but you would have been shot in the act of getting your gun." he said soothingly.

Angel's crying slowly became harder and could not control anything. She curled up into a little ball and balled her eyes out.

Angel slowly cried herself to sleep in Optimus's hands and heard a voice inside her, '_Oh Angel I'm sorry for leaving you like this. I'm sorry that I let you down and died when you needed me most. Angel all I can say is I'm so sorry._'

Angel opened her eyes slowly and said, "I miss you daddy. I miss you so much."

Optimus looked down at the young girl in his hand.

'_Angel I love you and I will always love you. You were my inspiration after your mother and I got divorced. You always cheered me up when I was down._'

"Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. I could have saved your life." she whispered.

'_Angel I will always be with you._'

She heard her father's voice slowly disappear. She sat up straight and cried, "Daddy don't leave me! Please don't leave me."

Then she heard the voice again, '_I will always be with you._'

* * *

I know it's sad, but the army is a dangerous job also. I hope my readers will keep reading my story, I'm sorry, it happens sometimes. 


	10. A Huge Crush

I would like to thank all my fans for reviewing my story. It took me almost all day to write this chapter. I've had writer's block and finally came up with this. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

A Huge Crush

Ever since Optimus had taken Angel in the base after her father's murder, she couldn't help but feel feeling towards him. She did no know why she had this feeling, was it because he was the first person she felt comfortable with? She had no idea. Every time she would see him in the hallway she would smile a little and felt her face turn slowly red.

He was the one who comforted her when her father had been killed. He was always there for her. She's had these feelings for quite some time now, but never really paid attention to it until now. One day she was in her room that the autobots had for her since she didn't want to live at her house any more because it held too many memories of her father.

She was dancing around and humming until Melinda came in her room.

"Angel…what are you doing?" she asked confused. She had never seen Angel like this, "Are you starting drugs?"

Angel stopped and looked at her friend and said, "I am not on drugs, I just feel light as a feather."

Melinda soon had a great big smile on her face and asked, "Who is it?"

"Who is who?" asked Angel who was a bit confused what she was asking.

"I mean who is the guy you have a crush on?" she asked.

Angel's face slowly became serious and replied, "I don't have a crush on anyone."

She walked past Melinda who still had a smile on her face and started laughing because she knew she had a crush on someone because she had the same feelings. Angel walked to the training room where Scavenger and Hot Shot were training hard for a next battle against the decepticons. She walked over to a little section where the autobots had given them their won training gear. She took a gun and loaded it up and aimed at the targets on the side of the room and shot bulls eye every time.

Scavenger and Hot Shot watched her do this and Hot Shot and started talking amongst themselves. Angel finally stopped and saw them talking and put her gun down on the rack. She slowly walked out of the room and accidentally ran into Optimus's foot. She fell backwards on her rear and looked up. Optimus looked down at Angel and bent down to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said getting up

She looked up into his golden optics and almost felt like she was going to fall straight into them. She suddenly felt her face getting warm and said, "I—I need to go."

Optimus watched her walk around him and asked, "Where are you going?"

She turned around and said, "I'm just going to get some fresh air."

Optimus stood up and when Angel was out of sight he said, "Leader One keep a good eye out on her."

Leader One stood up from his place on Optimus's shoulder and beeped, '_I'll do my best sir._'

Then he saluted and jumped off and transformed into his alt mode and started going to keep an eye out on Angel. Leader One knew there was something going on between the two, but just didn't know what it was yet.

Angel was walking in the woods and started hearing the song, 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' in her head.

"I can't have a crush on Optimus. I just can't. I mean he's this giant…handsome… Oh forget it. I just can't love someone who is not organic like me." she whispered.

She knew it wasn't true. She did have a crush on him and she was just scared that he didn't have the same feelings for her. She knew he cared for her and especially her safety. She wasn't sure if he really liked her, liked her.

Leader One was behind her and heard what she had just whispered. Angel heard something behind her and turned around fast. She saw nothing. She kept walking and heard the thing again. She tried ignoring it, but she slowly got nervous and slowly started jogging then started running. She still heard the thing behind her so she started running as fast as she could go.

She saw some bushes and jumped in them. She watched to see what was stocking her in the woods. She slowly saw Leader One driving around trying to find her.

"You?!" she exclaimed jumping out of the bush.

Leader One jumped and saw Angel standing right next to him.

'_I'm sorry if I scared you._' he beeped seeing little droplets of sweat running down her face.

"Why are you out here?" she asked suddenly.

'_I was just making sure you're okay._' he beeped again.

She then sighed and said, "I think we better head back to the base."

Leader One followed her back to the base and saw her friends talking in the entrance of the base. They saw her walking towards them and they exclaimed, "Where have you been?!"

"I was out taking a walk with Leader One." she replied as Leader One came up behind her.

Just then Scavenger came to the entrance and looked down at kids and said, "Aw, Angel you're back. Optimus wants to see you in the command center."

Angel suddenly felt so nervous that she felt sick. She walked behind Scavenger and followed him to the command center. When they got there she saw no one in the room but Optimus. Scavenger stopped at the entrance of the command center and said, "He wants to see only you in privacy." he said looking down at her worried face.

She walked in the room by herself looking back at Scavenger who was walking down the hall as the doors closed. She stood there nervously as Optimus stood up and said, "Angel, we shouldn't keep our feeling locked up inside us."

"What do you mean?" she asked as Optimus walked to her and bent down holding out his hand for her to climb on.

She slowly walked in his hand and he lifted her up to his face and said, "Everyone can tell that we have feelings for each other."

"What!?" she exclaimed, "I know nothing of the sort."  
He saw her face slowly turn bright red and he said, "Angel if you didn't have feelings for me. You wouldn't have disobeyed my orders for you to stay in the woods that day."

"Okay, but what about you? Do you have…" she cut herself off before she could say any more.

He chuckled and said, "Yes, Angel I feel the same way towards you—"

He was cut off by Angel saying, "How? How can we be together if you are…Well you know a giant robot and I am just a small organic person?"

"When two people love each other no matter how small or how large they are, everything works out fine. Angel don't assume that we can't be together because we are different." he whispered as he saw Angel's eyes slowly fill up with tears of happiness.

"I was so scared that you didn't feel the same way." she whispered.

"You do know why that girl Angela stays with Megatron don't you?" he asked.

She shook her head with a confused look on her face, "She has a huge crush on him and by the looks of it he likes her a lot."

"But how can he? I mean he hates humans and all organics." she replied.

"There's something in her he likes and he won't let anyone harm her. Did you see he didn't transform until she was out of sight?"

Angel nodded her head, "Well he wants her to be safe and maybe become over protective."

"What about you? Are you going to be over protective?" she asked.

"Do you want me too?" he asked amusement in his voice.

"I'd love to fight by your side in battle if you don't mind." she replied smiling.

"I'll see about that little lady." he chuckled.

She walked over to his thumb and hugged it tightly and said, "I love you Optimus."

With one finger he rubbed her back and said, "Dido."

* * *

If any of you have seen the moive 'Ghost' that's where I took dido from. I hope you liked it. Now chpater 11 will be up shortly. Hopefully. If you guys have any ideas for the story please speak up. Ideas are always appreciated. 


	11. Angela and Megatron

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

Megatron and Angela

On the moon base Megatron was slowly having power feeling for Angela. She was always beside when he was sitting in his thrown. She had gotten to know all the decepticons of course there were some she didn't feel comfortable around. Like Thrust, she has always had bed vibes from him and stayed away from him as much as she could.

Angela loved Megatron. Just the sound of his voice could sweep her off her feet and would fall asleep right there. One day she was walking out of her room and found two big feet standing in front of her. She looked up and saw Megatron looking down at her.

"Angela, would you like to go earth for a little bit" he asked.

"Yes I would love that." she replied.

Megatron then scooped up Angela in his hand and carried her to the command room. He went to the keyboard and pressed in coordinates and walked over to the warping machine. He transformed and Angela got inside as they slowly fell apart into tiny little pieces and appeared on earth.

Angela came out of Megatron felling disorient from the ride. He transformed and saw her swaying back and forth trying to stay up straight. He slowly put his finger out to her which is grasped quickly and whispered, "Thank you Megatron."

He slowly formed a smile on his face and said, "No problem."

When Angela finally was able to walk in a straight line they went into the forest. Angela saw a pond and ran and jumped in with all her clothes on. Megatron laughed as her shirt became filled up with air and made her look fat. Angela gave him a look and squeezed all the air out. Megatron watched his human swim in the pond until she came out and laid next to him.

He smiled at this and picked her up unexpectedly.

"Hey what the—!" she exclaimed as she was lifted into the air.

Megatron had to laugh at her face when he picked her up.

"That was not funny!" she yelled.

"On the contrary it was really funny." he said laughing putting her in the palm of his other hand.

Angela got up and started kicking his thumb and was slowly jumping in his palm holding her foot in pain. This made Megatron laugh even harder. Angela slowly gave up and plopped down in his palm with a pouty look on her face. Megatron finally got control over himself and looked down at Angela who still didn't like the fact that he was laughing at her from being picked up.

He sat down on the ground leaning against a big strong oak tree. Even though it was around 100 years old Megatron still managed to make the tree bend a little. Megatron slowly let his optics go off line and Angela was slowly falling asleep in the deceptcon's hands.

Around an hour later Angela woke up and saw Megatron was still sleeping. She slowly got up and climbed down his arm and slowly to the ground. When she did she went running off into the forest to have a look around. She soon found a bear cub and thought to herself, '_Awe he's so cute!_'

The bear cub slowly started walking towards her. She slowly started backing up knowing the mother was near by and if she was caught near her cub she was dead meat. She turned around and started walking back to Megatron when she felt a tugging at her pants leg. She turned around and there was the same bear cub.

"Shoo!" she whispered loudly at the cub.

The cub just sat there staring up at her like she was his playmate. Angela walked faster and then her worst fears came true. There in front of her was the momma bear of the bear cub.

"Oh shit." she whispered.

The bear stood up on her hind legs and roared. Angela slowly stepped back and started running like she never ran before. The momma bear got down on her fours and started chasing after her. Angela turned her head to look behind her and saw the bear closing in on her. She let out a blood curdling scream.

Megatron snapped on line and looked at his hand and saw Angela was gone.

"SLAG!!!" he yelled knowing the scream he heard was her scream.

He quickly got up and started running through the woods yelling, "ANGELA! ANGELA!"

Next he heard another scream, but this one was closer. He started running again finally seeing Angela running for her life from a mad momma grizzly bear.

"ANGELA!" he screamed.

He started running at full speed and managed to run past the bear and Angela without running over them. He put his hands on the ground and Angela ran in his hands. Next thing she saw was his other hand coming down on top of her to make a barricade from the bear. She heard a loud cry and heard the bear run into Megatron's hands.

She soon felt Megatron stand up. She knew this because she felt like she was in a dark elevator. She soon saw the sun shining bright in her eyes which made her blink a couple times to get her eyes adjusted. Then she saw Megatron's angry face.

"Hi Megatron." she said very quietly.

He still had the mad look upon his face looking at her. Then he said trying to keep his voice calm as possible, "What the slag do you think you were doing?!"

"Well I woke up and saw you were still off line and I kinda got board and wanted to look around." she replied softly.

"I take my optics off you for a few hours and you get into trouble!" he yelled still trying to control his anger.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Angela, I just got worried sick when I saw you were not in my hand when I heard that scream. Do you know that if you died I would never ever forgive myself?"

Angela started to cry silently feeling stupid for what she did. She felt horrible for putting Megatron in so much worry. Megatron saw the tears running down her cheek. He sighed and gently lifted her head up to his face and with his thumb he gently wiped away her fallen tears.

Then he whispered, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

He suddenly realized what he had said was out loud and his optics grew big. Now it was Angela's time to laugh because of his look. She started laughing and fell backwards. Megatron also laughed at her laughing. Before they knew it they were laughing so hard they forgot about the bear incident and just enjoyed the moment.

Their laughter slowed down when they saw the sunset. Angela rested her back against Megatron's thumb and whispered, "You know what Megatron."

Megatron looked down at her and asked, "What Angela?"

"I wouldn't rather see this beautiful sunset with anyone but you." she whispered.

Megatron felt his spark jump inside. '_So she does love me. She loves me. After all these years of pure loneliness I found someone._'

He smiled as he watched Angela slowly fall asleep in his hand and as she slowly to drift she snuggled closely to Megatron. She soon felt someone rub her back which made her fall dead asleep. She finally had a boyfriend from out of this world and loved it. Her first boyfriend and hopefully her last boyfriend in her life.

* * *

I hoped everyone liked it. Chapter 12 will be up hopefully tomorrow if I don't have school 


	12. Love Struck

Okay I took some advice from TK-Productionz and Megatron in this chapter gets a little love struck and doesn't act his normal self. I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

Chapter 12

Love Struck

Megatron and Angela made it back to base when the night sky had overcome the earth. Angela had fallen asleep in his palm so he just warped back to base the way he was. He walked down the hall all his men looking at him with a 'where have you've been' look. Megatron ignored it and walked down the hall to her room.

He opened the door and laid her on her nice bed they had gotten for her. He tucked her in and sat near her leaning against the wall. He watched Angela sleep peacefully in her bed. He slowly gave a sigh and walked out of the room and into his room which was right next door.

He slowly let his optics go off line and rested peacefully. The next morning he was woken up by Cyclonus's whining about no action for days so far. Megatron got up and checked on Angela and found she was still sleeping soundly in her room. He walked down the hall where he found his men. Everyone shut up when they saw Megatron walk into the room.

"What was the bickering about?" he asked with anger in his voice.

Demolisher spoke up, "Well Cyclonus here is complaining about no having any action for a while and is bored out of his mind."

Megatron looked at Cyclonus who was dead silent and said, "The reason we haven't had any action lately, Cyclonus, is because no minicon has been woken up." he said staring down Cyclonus.

Megatron then heard a small voice behind him asking, "Megatron what's going on?"

Megatron turned around and saw Angela was out of her bed and yawning. Megatron gave a look to his men who quickly ran out of the room. He bent down to Angela and put his hand out for her. She slowly walked in his hand and sat down still having a tired look on her face.

"Cyclonus was complaining about a silly thing." he whispered.

"Oh." she yawned.

He started walking down the hall back to her room. He gently laid her in bed, but she quickly got out and said, "Megatron, I don't want to go to bed. I'm up."

Megatron chuckled to himself he picked up Angela again in his hand. This time she didn't stay in the palm of his hand. She climbed up his arm and on his shoulder. He turn his head to look at her and asked, "What are you doing up there?"

He saw a smile come on her face and next thing he saw was Angela kissing him. This really shocked him and paralyzed him at the moment. When she was done he asked very slowly, "What was that for?"

She smiled at him and replied, "That was for you, my love."

She kissed him again on the cheek. He had never, ever had anyone kiss him before. Of course she had kissed him on the cheek; he didn't want her to stop. When she stopped she said, "Now I am ready to go to sleep again."

She was about to climb down his arm when he picked her up and sat her in his palm. She looked up at him and what she saw she had never seen on Megatron before. His optics were a soft red and he looked like he looked love struck. She smiled at him and asked, "Are you okay honey?"

His optics brightened even more when she said 'honey'. He shook his head yes and leaned against the wall. He had never felt like this before. He felt like he could float away, far away from the war that was going on. Far away from all his men and all the transformers, he felt like he was in a world for just him and Angela.

Angela snuggled against his palm and slowly started to drift into a deep sleep. When he saw she was asleep he gently put her in her bed and tucked her in and whispered, "Sweet dreams my beautiful angel."

With one finger he gently caressed her face and walked out of the room. As he was walking down the hallway he passed Thrust and said, "Hello Thrust. I have good news for you, you are off duty tonight."

Megatron walked on while Thrust just stayed put confused on what Megatron had just said. He ran up to Megatron and asked, "Sir, what did you say?"

Megatron turned around with a smile on his face and said, "You're off duty tonight and tell the rest of the men the same."

Thrust was stunned at what Megatron had said, and he had heard right. He was actually not being yelled at from Megatron this time. Megatron had spoke to him like a normal being would. Thrust finally started walking down the hallway to tell the rest of the crew.

"What!?" exclaimed Cyclonus who was stunned when Thrust told all of them, "You have to be joking."

"I'm not joking. I asked him two times and he said the same thing!" replied Thrust.

Everyone else was also in shock at what they had just heard. Then Starscream spoke up, "I wonder if Angela did this to him. They have been really close lately."

"Tidal Wave agree, Angela in charge of what happened to Megatron." he said.

So they all walked down to Angela's room and barged in. They saw her sleeping, but Thrust woke her up. She then said groggily, "What's going on?"

"We want to know what you did to Megatron. He's been acting strange all day." said Demolisher.

Angela looked at them like they were nuts and asked, "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Okay we'll show you." said Thrust who picked her up in his hand.

Angela struggled to get out of his grasp and yelled, "Let go of me!"

"Stop wiggling!" he shouted at her.

Megatron heard the commotion and came running down the hall and saw Thrust had Angela in his filthy hands. He ran up to him and said, "Hand her to me Thrust."

Thrust froze in his tracks when he saw Megatron and let go of Angela who went falling to the floor. Megatron dove and caught her before she hit the floor. He stood up with anger on his face as Angela clinged to his thumb. Megatron kicked him in the gut and yelled, "Don't you ever, I mean EVER touch her again!"

Thrust fell to the floor fear in his optics. He had never seen Megatron this angry before. Thrust started to stand up, but Megatron kicked him into the wall before he had time to get up all the way. The other decepticons took a step back away from Megatron and ran down the hall.

Megatron looked at his hand at the scared Angela and asked, "Are you okay?"

She quickly shook her head yes, but still clinged to his thumb. He sighed and walked to her room and closed the door. He then looked Angela over to make sure she was okay then sat her back down in his palm. She sat there still shaking from what had happened earlier.

Next thing she knew Megatron was rubbing her back saying, "It's okay. I'm here, no one's going to hurt you or scare you."

She slowly loosened up and looked up at Megatron who had worry in his optics. He had never felt this way towards anyone before. He loved Angela and she loved him. He then held her close to his chest and Angela. Angela slowly scooted to his chest and leaned against it. She felt warm next to him and looked up at him and whispered, "What would I do without you?"

Megatron smiled and said, "You'd probably be getting into trouble all the time."

Angela laughed at his remark and snuggled close to him as he gently caressed her body with one finger. She shuttered a good shutter and smiled up at him who watched her trying to stay awake. Her eye lids slowly grew heavy and she tried to stay awake, but she soon gave up and fell asleep right there. Megatron still caressed her for a little bit then put her in her bed.

He walked out of her room and found Thrust in the thrown room standing looking out the window. Megatron came up behind him and said, "What are you doing here Thrust?"

Thrust nearly jumped thirty feet in the air and turned around and saw Megatron glaring at him.

"Oh I was just thinking, how are you going to destroy earth if you love someone from the planet." he said looking at Megatron whose face had become even angrier with him.

"Get out of my sight." he whispered.

Thrust stayed put then Megatron raised his voice a little louder and said, "I said get out of my sight!"

Thrust quickly ran past Megatron and down the hall to where the rest of the decepticons were hanging out because they had no duty. Megatron sat in his thrown and thought on what Thrust had said. He had never really thought about it before. Since he was in love with Angela he couldn't destroy the earth. He couldn't do that to her. He loved her too much to loose her love to conquer to the universe.


	13. Secrets Revealed

I was running out of ideas and couldn't think of anything. I hope you like this chapter. It has some funny moments in it, but I'm not too sure about it though.

* * *

Chapter 13

Secrets Revealed

In the autobot base the minicon alert went off. Angel and Optimus were sleeping at the time which scared the crap out of them. They walked to the command center looking to find where the minicon was at. Optimus Prime walked in with Angel in his hand and Carlos blurted out, "Look here's the love birds."

Angel looked down at him and gave him a glare; he made a sorry face and hid behind Alexis wishing he hadn't said anything. Optimus looked down at Carlos until Red Alert said, "Sir I found the minicon. It's in the state called Montana."

"Great job Red Alert. Team move out." said Optimus as they all walked to the warp gate.

He sat Angel down and transformed. The other transformers did the same. The kids got in with the transformers and warped to Montana. When they got there Optimus said, "Okay kids you go off and find the minicon while we will find the decepticons."

"Right." said all six humans.

They all got out of the transformers and started searching for the transformers. The transformers transformed and as they did the decepticons arrived on schedule. Angela got out of Megatron and he said, "Angela go find that minicon before those human autobrats do."

"Yes sir!" she said as she saluted and ran off where the six friends went.

"Ah Prime, at last another minicon has awakened and it'll be mine." said Megatron.

"I don't think so Megatron." retorted Optimus.

Angela was looking around trying to find the minicon that had been located in this area. Soon she didn't find the minicon, but Angel and her friends. She tried sneaking past them, but was caught in the act.

"Hey! Aren't you that girl who is with Megatron?" asked Carlos as he saw her run past them.

Angela ignored him and kept running away from them.

"She's going after the minicon Carlos!" exclaimed Rad who was now chasing after her.

Angela saw them chasing her and tripped over something. She looked down and saw the minicon lying between roots of a tree. She quickly picked it up and started running again, but was soon knocked down by Rad who tackled her.

"Hand me the minicon!" he yelled.

"Never!" she cried.

Angel walked over to them and said, "Rad get off her."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"You heard me. Get off her." she said.

Rad did what he was told and got off of her. Angel bent down and gave Angela a hand for her to get up.

"Thanks." she said.

"No problem. You helped me get out of the decepticon base. It's the least I could do."

Rad and Carlos were speechless at what they heard.

"So…So this is the…" shuddered Carlos.

"Yes this is Angela who helped me escape from—" she was caught off when she heard someone behind her.

"Well, well, well, isn't the little human who escaped from our base."

Angel looked up and saw Cyclonus looking down at them picking up Angel.

"Put me down you over grown blender!" she screamed.

Cyclonus ignored her and asked Angela, "Angela. Do you have the minicon?"

"Yes." she said handing it to him looking at Angel in his hand.

"Great work Megatron will be very pleased." he said and walked off.

"Hey! You're forgetting someone!" she yelled at Cyclonus.

"Awe Megatron can miss you a little while longer and besides he'll be glad to have someone new." he retorted not looking back at her waving.

Carlos looked at Angela and said, "You and Megatron—!"

Angela gave him a death look and ran off after Cyclonus yelling her lungs out. Melinda, Tim, Alexis, Rad, and Carlos all followed her and ended up in the battle field. Cyclonus handed Megatron the minicon and Megatron saw Angel in his grasp.

"Where's Angela?" he asked.

"She said she wanted to stay behind this time." he replied.

"NO! You left me behind with the autobrats!" Angela yelled.

Optimus saw Angel and yelled, "Megatron! Hand me Angel right now!"

Megatron looked at the human and was thinking about taking her back to base, but remembered last time and didn't want that to happen again so he said, "Take her Prime. I don't want her."

He threw Angela across the battle field and Optimus ran and caught her. Megatron looked at Cyclonus and punched him in the face and then kicked him in the gut and yelled, "Don't you dare do that to Angela again!"

Carlos saw Angela walk over to Megatron who picked her up and held her close to him. He then put a big evil smile on his face and Rad saw it and said, "Carlos don't you dare. He'll kill you."

Of course Carlos didn't listen and walked right in front of Megatron who looked down and asked, "What do you want puny human?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to say: Angela and Megatron sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage."

All the autobots started laughing so hard and Sideswipe fell over laughing. Optimus looked at Megatron's face and said sternly, "Carlos come here now."

Carlos turned around and said, "Goodbye Megatron. Or does Angela call you Meggy-Poo?"

He started running to the autobots who were rolling all over the place filled with laughter. When he got to Optimus's feet Optimus picked him up by his collar and whispered, "I'll speak with you in private when we get back to base."

Carlos gulped knowing it wasn't going to be good. Carlos looked up at Angel who was shaking her head in disapproval of what he just did. Carlos gave her a weak smile and she turned away walking towards the center of Optimus's palm.

Rad looked at Megatron and the rest of them started running to get away from his sight as fast as they could. When they were safe from harm they looked back at Megatron who looked like he was about to blow a gasket, Angela climbed out of his hand and on his shoulder saying, "It's okay Megatron."

He looked at her with hate in his eyes and said, "Okay? Now the autobots know my weakness. They'll try to take you away from me."

"Megatron, if they do then I'll just have to torture them until they let me go now won't I."

This remark put a smile on his face and looked back at the autobots and said, "You lose autobots. Next time you might not want to laugh so hard and maybe you'll get the minicon."

The autobots looked at him as he disappeared and then at Carlos who was still dangling from Optimus's fingers.

"Okay men let's go back to base." said Optimus as he put both Angel and Carlos down and transformed. Everyone did the same and let the humans in. Just before Carlos got in Red Alert he heard Optimus say, "Angel, Alexis if you two wouldn't mind riding with Red Alert while I have a talk with Carlos."

The girls nodded their heads in understanding and walked to Red Alert and Carlos walked to Optimus and got in his cab. They watched the team disappear and then Optimus said, "What were you thinking Carlos! Megatron could have killed you!"

"Optimus…" he was about to say something but then said, "I'm sorry."

"Carlos you put your life and your friend's lives in danger! You are not allowed to go on anymore missions for the rest of the month."

"WHAT!?" yelled Carlos.

"If you're going to do something obnoxious then it shows me that you cannot go on another mission until you straighten out."

Carlos slumped back in Optimus's seat still made about his punishment. He was just having a little fun. Of course he had put his life and his friend's lives in danger it was still fun to see the look on Megatron's face.

* * *

I hoped everyone liked it. As I said before I was running out of ideas. Now my mind is empty. If anyone has any ideas I don't care what ideas you have I am desperate. 


	14. A Mission Goes Upside Down

Okay I would love to thank ShadowVixen for her wonderful idea for this chapter. If it weren't for her I'd probably still be in writer's block. Well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

A Mission Goes Upside Down

Angel was in the woods one morning gazing up at the trees seeing how beautiful they were. She sighed and decided to go back to the base to see what everyone was doing. So she started heading back to the base. She closed her eyes as she walked listening to the birds singing and the cicadas making their sounds in the trees. She opened her eyes and started walking out of the woods to the entrance of the base.

She walked inside the base and found it all empty.

'_I wonder where they all went._' she wondered to herself.

She walked to the command center and found a note written by Melinda and read:

**Hey girl,**

**Right now I bet you're wondering where we all went. Well the minicon alert went off and we tried to find you. So we couldn't just wait behind for you to come back so we went off to find the minicon. I hope you're not mad, but we'll see ya later.**

**Love,**

**Your best friends**

Angel put down the letter she read that Melinda wrote and started walking around. She didn't know what to do. She was bored out of her mind while everyone else were having a big adventure somewhere. She sighed and sat down in a human sized chair and relaxed. She closed her eyes and decided to take a nap and wait for them to come back.

Then suddenly the minicon alert went off and made Angel jump out of her seat. She ran to the human sized computer and saw where the minicon was located at. She saw it was somewhere in Nevada which wasn't that far away from Arizona, about a few hours away. So she pressed the coordinates and ran to the warp gate.

No human had been through this alone without a transformer with them and made Angel a little nervous. She slowly felt her body being slowly evaporating and then was put back together when she got to the location. She looked around the place and saw it was near a forest. She smiled a little bit and started walking in the forest looking for the minicon.

In Texas where the transformers were at fighting the decepticons for the minicon Megatron heard his minicon start beeping.

"What is it Leader 1?" he asked.

'_Another minicon has awakened somewhere._' he beeped.

"Aw, another minicon how nice, Thrust!" he said.

"Yes Megatron." said Thrust coming up to Megatron.

"Thrust go back to the base and find out where this new minicon is."

"Yes sir." replied Thrust who gave Megatron a salute and disappeared.

Then when Megatron was not looking Optimus punched him in the face which sent him to the ground. Megatron quickly got up and said, "Well Prime it looks to me that another minicon has awakened. You are missing a human aren't you? She might be getting it as we speak."

Optimus then shot Megatron in the gut which sent him into a cliff near where Angela was hiding. Rocks started tumbling and he scooped up his beloved and put both hands around her making a barricade so she wouldn't get hurt.

Optimus then looked at Jet Fire and yelled, "Jet Fire! You are in command while I'm gone. I have to see if Angel is at the base or looking for the minicon!"

"Yes sir!" called back Jet Fire who was fighting off Demolisher.

Optimus warped back to base and saw no one was here. He looked down at the note and scanned it and found Angel's finger prints on it.

"Oh Primus." he whispered as he turned to the computer and saw where the minicon was at.

He saw the coordinates were set for Nevada and ran to the warp gate and warped to Nevada.

"Man, I wonder where the minicon is. I have been searching for hours and still haven't found anything." said Angel to herself.

She then looked up and saw something shiny up in a tree.

"That's where it is!" she exclaimed.

She started climbing up the tree up to where the minicon was at. As she was climbing down she heard something behind her say, "Well hello human. It's been a long time."

Angel turned around and saw Thrust looking down at her. She quickly jumped to the ground and landed on her feet. Shaking the pain she started running away from him. Next thing she heard was laughing from Megatron. She looked up and saw him right in front of her.

"Oh shit." she whispered.

Megatron started reaching down to Angel who quickly ran away from his grasp and ran deeper in the forest trying to get away from the evil giant robots. She looked back and saw nothing, but when she turned around she ran into a white metal leg. She fell on her back and looked up and saw Optimus looking down at her with worry in his optics.

"Angel! Why the slag did you come out here?!" he yelled picking up and putting her on her own two feet.

"Optimus I'm sorry, but the minicon alert went off and—" she was cut off by Optimus who said, "Angel you could have contacted us and told us that another minicon had awoken."

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Then they heard trees being torn down in the back ground getting closer to them.

"Angel get behind me." said Optimus sternly.

Angel did what she was told and ran behind Optimus's leg and looked out from behind it. Then Megatron and Thrust came into view and Angel quickly hid herself from their view.

"Aw Prime so you did come to see if your human was here. And I was right wasn't I."

"Keep her out of this Megatron." he replied.

"Oh Prime you know I can't do that since she does have the minicon." he said with a smirk on his lips.

Optimus turned around and saw Angel holding tight to the minicon. He then turned back to Megatron and said, "You can't have her nor the minicon."

Megatron laughed evilly and said, "Prime you never go down with a fight do you."

Optimus growled under his breath and Angel slowly backed away from his leg to get out of the way if there was going to be a battle. Megatron then started shooting at Optimus with all his might. Optimus got out of the way all the times he shot and yelled, "Optimus Prime super mode!"

Optimus feet soon became golden hands and his trailer soon formed the shape of legs. Optimus landed on the legs and his head came out. He had blazing red eyes with a gold face mask. Thrust stood in front of Megatron trying to keep him away, but Optimus just threw him aside knocking him into a tree. Thrust then slowly went off line.

Megatron and Optimus then started the biggest battle Angel had ever seen them in. Optimus grabbed hold of Megatron's wrists and threw him in the forest away from Angel and the minicon she held close to her. Megatron got up and said, "So Prime you want to play it like that huh. Well how about this!"

Megatron whose minicon attached to him and came running up to Optimus and grabbed him by the torso and started shooting him from the barrel that formed his tank look while in vehicle mode. Optimus tried getting him off him and finally shot out many lasers that hit Megatron and sent him flying.

Megatron stood up and saw his system was damaged badly and said, "You win this time Prime, but next time you won't be so lucky."

He walked over to the unconscious Thrust and warped. Optimus seeing that his enemy was gone fell to the ground with very serious engeries on his body.

"Optimus!" screamed Angel as she ran to Optimus and saw he was still online, "Oh Optimus, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have come. I should have stayed in the base and waited for you to get back. I should have ignored the minicon alert—"

She started crying right there falling to the ground seeing Optimus hurt. Optimus then got some energy and said, "Shhhhh…it's okay."

"No it's not okay! You got hurt because of me. Because of me…" she started falling apart.

Optimus gently got enough strength and wrapped his hand around her and said, "I've been through worse."

Angel looked up at him and shook her head."

"Angel when I was younger, I got destroyed by Megatron. That's why I'm look how I do today. If it weren't for me being destroyed I would never had been commander of the autobots."

Angel sunk to the ground in his hand. He gently took his hand away from her body and lifted her chin to his face and said, "If it weren't for me being destroyed. I would have never met you."

Angel slowly calmed down still believing it was her fault that he got hurt. She felt so guilty for what happened to Optimus. She needed to be punished for what happened. She heard him get up and said, "Let's go home."

Angel looked up at him and slowly got up. He transformed and she got inside. She closed her eyes and looked up and saw they were back at the base. She slid out of his cab and Optimus transformed and started walking. She walked slowly behind him as she heard, "Sir what happened to you?!"

"I was in a battle with Megatron." he replied.

"No kidding. We will need to get you to the med bay right away."

Angel watched them walk away and walked to her room still holding the minicon in her arms.

* * *

Ideas are still open for those who have some ideas. Note: If you don't see your ideas posted in one chapter I'm probably using them in another. 


	15. Runaway

I would love to thank all my reviews for the reviews and inspire me to write more each day. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would love to thank all the people who have helped me write this chapter. I would not have came this far.

* * *

Chapter 15

Runaway

Angel stayed in her room for the rest of the day while Red Alert fixed up Optimus from the battle with Megatron. Angel had cried for hours because of what had happened. She blamed herself that she got Optimus hurt. Around midnight Angel got up out of bed and cracked her door to see if anyone was coming.

When she was no one was coming and she quickly ran back inside her room and got a piece of paper and pen and started writing a letter to Optimus and her friends why she was leaving. When she finished she ran out of her room and out of the base. She entered the woods and looked back and whispered, "I'm sorry Optimus, but it's for the best. I don't want to get you hurt."

She ran deep into the woods and never looked back.

The next morning Optimus had fully been repaired and went to Angel's room. He saw that the door was closed so he knocked on it. When he heard no answer he then called, "Angel? Angel are you okay in there?"

He slowly opened the door and saw no one was there. He looked on the desk and saw a note addressed to him and the rest of her friends. He walked to the command center and got on the intercom and said, "Everyone in the base report to the command center immediately."

After a few minutes all the autobots had entered and their human friends in front of them. He then read the letter out loud so all could hear.

"My dear Optimus and friends, by the time you read this letter I will be on my way to a new place. I am too much of a nuisance and I always end up being in trouble or someone gets hurt because of me. I'm sorry for doing this for you guys, but it's for the best. You guys will not have to worry about me being in trouble or you getting hurt. Again I am sorry. Love, Angel. Ps. After you read this letter don't come looking for me."

Everyone was silent including the humans who were stunned at what they had just heard. Then Hot Shot asked, "Why would she do this?"

Optimus looked at him and said, "Probably because I had gotten hurt yesterday defending her and the minicon from Megatron. She blamed herself for what had happened and wouldn't listen to me when I had told her it wasn't her fault."

Hot Shot sighed and everyone else thought on what had been said. Then Optimus said, "Okay men. We are going to split up into search parties. Okay Jet Fire, Smokescreen, and Red Alert all go together. Hot Shot, Sideswipe, Rad, Carlos, and Tim go together. Now Scavenger, Melinda, and Alexis come with me. Autobots roll out and inform me if you find Angel."

"Yes sir." They all said in unison.

They all transformed and drove out of the base in different directions with their different groups. Optimus and Scavenger and the two girls stayed at the entrance and Optimus asked, "Okay Melinda you've known Angel longer than anyone of us has. Where do you think she would go?"

"Well she always loved the wilderness and told me herself she would live there if she could." she replied sitting in Optimus's seat.

"Okay Scavenger let's go in the woods and try to find Angel. Alexis you ride with Scavenger."

Alexis got out of Optimus's cab and climbed up into Scavenger's seat. They then started the search for Angel.

Angel fell asleep in the woods for the rest of the night in a hole in a tree. She slowly got out and looked around at the beautiful atmosphere. She started walking deeper into the woods. The further she got the more pain she felt inside for leaving her friends especially Optimus. Optimus was one of her friends who understood her while other guys she dated didn't understand anything but games and sports.

Optimus was different than any other guy she met. She felt whole with him and as she walked further away her heart felt heavier. She sighed and said, "It's for the best. No one will have to worry about me being held hostage."

She walked deeper and deeper. She walked all day until her stomach started growling waning food inside. She ignored it of course and kept on going. She slowly let tears fall from her eyes and sat down. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. She was torturing herself to death.

She finds the one guy she truly loves and leaves him for what had happened in battle the other day. Then she heard a voice in her head, '_Angel why do you do this to yourself?_'

"Because it's my fault that Optimus got hurt like he did yesterday. If I hadn't gone anywhere nothing would had happened." she told herself.

'_Are you sure about that? Do you think Optimus blames you for what happened yesterday?_'

"No, but he didn't look too happy to see me alone in a different state." she replied.

'_He's supposed to do that! That what someone does when they love you. And by the looks of Optimus I bet he would be willing to sacrifice himself to make sure you are okay._'

"Stop it okay. I don't want to hear anymore." she whispered.

She wiped away her tears and got up and started walking in the woods like before.

"Optimus, we have been searching all day and we haven't found anything showing where she has been or anything." said Scavenger who still had Alexis inside.

"Okay Alexis and Scavenger you guys go together. We are going to split up to cover more ground." replied Optimus.

"Yes sir." said Alexis and Scavenger together.

They started going off in a different direction while Optimus and Melinda went in another. As they were driving Red Alert came in on the communicator, "Optimus we haven't found her anywhere. None of us have."

"Okay tell both teams to come to the woods. She most likely somewhere in here." he replied.

"Yes sir." replied Red Alert.

Optimus gave a huge sigh and Melinda said, "You love her a lot don't you."

"Yes Melinda. If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself." replied with sadness in his voice.

"Optimus she's okay. Knowing her she is feeling more pain inside her than you could imagine."

Optimus didn't say anything. Hours passed and the night fell. Melinda soon laid down in Optimus's seat and fell asleep. Scavenger soon met up with Optimus and said, "Sir, we couldn't find her anywhere."

Optimus then said, "Take Melinda back to the base. I'm going to keep looking for her even if it takes me all night."

Optimus opened his door and Alexis got out of Scavenger as he transformed and reached in Optimus and gently grabbed Melinda and took her out of Optimus's cab. Optimus transformed and took Melinda so Scavenger could transform. When he did Optimus gently put her in his seat. Alexis climbed in after Melinda was inside.

Optimus watched them drive off and started searching for Angel alone in the woods. He walked for hours and saw something lying in the leaves. He bent down and saw Angel sleeping soundly curled up in a ball trying to keep warm. He gently picked her up and spoke in his communicator, "Optimus to autobot base. I found Angel and we're coming home."

He heard cheering on the other end and couldn't help but look down at Angel sleeping peacefully in his hand. She stirred slightly and murmured, "Optimus?"

He then whispered, "I'm here for you Angel. I will always be here for you."

The next morning Angel woke up and found herself in the arms of Optimus who was holding her against his chest in his room.

"Oh shit. I shouldn't be here. I just can't be here." she whispered.

Optimus activated both optics and asked, "And why shouldn't you be here?"

Angel nearly jumped out of her skin and said, "I ran away so you wouldn't have to put up with me getting you hurt or being held for ransom."

"Angel first of all in battles someone is always going to get hurt. No matter how hard you try your best. Someone is always going to get hurt. Plus it wasn't your fault that I got hurt the other day. It was the battle turn out. I want you to stop blaming everything on yourself."

Angel started to cry silently and quickly wrapped her arms around his finger and said, "I love you Optimus. I don't know what I was thinking. Every time I walked further away from the base the more hurt I felt inside my heart."

Optimus gently moved her hair out of her face and said, "Angel, please promise me that you will never ever run away again."

Angel smiled and said, "After the pain I felt. I will never part with you again."

Optimus gently rubbed her back and whispered, "I'm so glad to have you back in my arms."

"I'm glad to be back." she whispered.


	16. Halloween Surprises

This idea I got from Abominable Angel and I would love to thank her too. I hope my fans enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16

Halloween Surprises

Months had passed since Angel had ran away from the base and Optimus went to find her. It was now Halloween day and tonight kids of all ages were going to be out getting candy and scaring people on the way. Optimus had been talking to Red Alert for some time during the day asking him to do something for him. Something he could use anytime he wanted not just tonight.

Angel had gotten her costume a few weeks before Halloween. She was going to be Christine from 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Since there really wasn't a costume for Christine she instead went to a store where they sold prom dresses and wedding dresses. As she had looked around she had found the perfect dress to wear and bought it.

She had not shown Optimus the costume yet. She wanted to surprise him tonight when they go to town. She was in her room lying on her bed and let out a huge sigh. Then there someone knocked on the door. She quickly put away her costume in her closet and opened the door. There stood Tim and Melinda who held their costumes high.

"Look Angel! We are going to be couples this year. I am going to be Mortisha Adams…" said Melinda and Tim then said, "And I am going to be Gomez Adams."

"This is going to be great!" exclaimed Angel and let them in her room.

"So…what are you going to be wearing tonight?" asked Melinda who sat on Angel's bed beside Tim.

"Don't tell anybody." whispered Angel.

They both nodded and zipped their lips.

"Okay I am going to be Christine Daaé this year." she whispered as she got her costume out of her closet.

"Oh my god! Angel this looks identical to the dress she wore in the movie!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh…I know that's why I bought it."

"Do you know what Optimus is going to do tonight?" asked Tim who was amazed at her costume for tonight.

"I don't know. Of course I'm not going to ask because then he'll want to know what I will be then." she said.

"Okay. So you guys want to surprise each other." said Melinda finally figuring out why she doesn't want anyone to over hear their conversation.

* * *

On the moon base Angela started begging Megatron to go to earth for her to go shopping for a costume for Halloween.

"What is this Halloween holiday you humans celebrate?" asked Megatron looking down at Angela who was on the floor on her hands and knees.

"Legend has it that this day is the only day that the dead can come back on earth. I was known in the past All Hollow's Eve. So now everyone dresses up as something and some try to scare people while others get candy from people in the neighborhood." she said.

"Hmmm…" said Megatron, "Okay let's go and let you pick out a costume, but let me talk to Thrust real quick."

"Okay!" she replied eagerly.

She ran to the command center and waited for Megatron to come in. About five minutes passed and Megatron came in with a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Angela.

"Oh you'll see tonight my dear." he said as he transformed and let her get in.

They warped from the moon base and landed in the woods. She crawled out and said, "Stay here and I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay, but if anyone tries to hurt you—"

Angela cut him off and said, "I know call you and you'll take care of it. Megatron you need to loosen up a little bit."

He sighed as he watched his beloved human go off into town to get a costume. He stayed there and started to slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Optimus came into Red Alert's lab and asked, "How are things coming Red Alert?"

Red Alert looked at Optimus from his project and said, "I am almost done sir I'll just need you to try it out before tonight."

"Thank you Red Alert."

"Anytime sir." he replied and started back working on his project.

Optimus walked up to Angel's door and knocked.

"Come in!" he heard her voice through the door.

He opened the door and saw her looking in a magazine. She looked up at him and smiled then said, "Are you excited about tonight?"

"I will be if I know what I am going to be." he replied cheerfully.

"Well Optimus, I've looked everywhere for a costume for you, but the only kind of costumes they have are human sized." she said with a bright smiled on her face.

Optimus chuckled at her remark and knelt down to her and held out his hand. She put down the magazine and walked in his hand. He raised her to his face and before he knew what happened Angel kissed his face mask. Optimus was shocked at what happened. He was a little stunned and shook his head. Then he heard her whispered, "I love you Optimus. I love you so much."

Optimus smiled from behind his face mask and said, "I love you too Angel. You make me feel whole inside."

"So Optimus what are you going to do tonight? I mean about the costumes or are you not going."

Optimus sighed. He had a surprise planned for her tonight and couldn't wait for her reaction. He said, "I don't think I will go dear. I am just way too big for the costume stuff. If I do go into town people will scream and run."

"I understand." whispered Angel as she looked into his optics and saw sadness inside.

He gently rubbed her back with a finger and said, "I will have a surprise for you before you go though."

Angel gave him a weak smile and asked, "You do?"

"Yes I do." he replied.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You will find out tonight." he said setting her back down on the floor and walked out of her room.

* * *

Angela was in a store looking for a costume for tonight. The store was packed with people doing their last minute shopping for Halloween. She then saw a red costume and the very last one. It was called 'She Devil'. She quickly grabbed it and took it to the counter and bought it.

She was walking out of the store and started heading back to where Megatron was at. When she found him he was sleeping in the place where she had left him. As she got closer she saw three little boys climbing all over him. She quickly ran and dropped her stuff in front of Megatron and yelled, "You boys get down from there is instant!"

The three boys looked at her and said, "You're not our mother lady."

She looked at them and thought of a plan and said, "Okay it's your funeral."

"What do you mean?" asked one boy who was about to drop inside Megatron.

"I mean this is not an ordinary tank. This is a monster in disguise and it eats little children." she said evilly.

"No way lady you're just trying to scare us off so you can have this tank to yourself." one boy said.

Then without warning they heard something yawn. They looked at one another and asked each other, "Was that you?"

Angela then said, "I warned you. This monster is still sleeping, but the more you keep climbing on it you'll wake it up and it won't be pretty."

The boys' eyes grew big as saucers as they slowly and gently started climbing off Megatron. As they were close to being off they then heard it yawn again and heard it speak, "Who's there?"

The boys started screaming and jumped off and ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. Angela started laughing so hard and lost her balance and fell over. Megatron fully awoke from his nap and said, "Were you climbing on me as I slept?"

"No, three little boys were and I finally got them to get off you." she said still laughing.

"How in the world did you do that?" he asked amused.

"Oh I told them you were a monster that ate small children. They didn't believe me until they heard you yawn." she said calming down now.

Megatron looked at Angela and started to laugh a little bit at what she had told him. Then he said, "You know you could have whispered me awake and I'd really show them what a monster looks like."

"I know. You'd make them pee their pants and start crying." she said getting her bag and climbing up him to get in the opening on top.

She sat in the seat and he asked, "So what did you buy?"

"A costume I liked and that you'll have to see later." she said.

"You really love torturing me don't you little missy." he said as he chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, you know I learn it from the best decepticon who ever lived in this galaxy." she told him.

"I hear you. I hear you." he said and they warped back to base.

* * *

"Okay sir your new device works great sir now you just need to show Angel and tell her you are going." said Red Alert who looked at Optimus with a smile.

"Thank you Red Alert I owe you one." replied Optimus.

"No sir. You don't need to do anything." said Red Alert who put a hand on the commander's shoulder.

Optimus gave him a nod and walked out of the room to Angel's room to see how she was. He knocked on the door and Melinda opened it wearing a black long wig with a slim dress on. She looked up at Optimus and said, "Come in Monsieur."

Optimus walked in and saw Tim running up to her wearing a suit and said, "Tish you said French."

He started kissing her arm all the way up to her shoulder. Melinda couldn't help but laugh at Tim who was in Gomez's character. Optimus started looking around and asked, "Where's Angel?"

Before there was an answer, Angel answered, "Here I am Optimus."

Optimus quickly turned around and saw Angel standing in the doorway with a beautiful dress on. If Optimus's jaw could have dropped it would have hit the floor and came back up and hit him in the face. Melinda and Tim were also speechless as they saw her.

"Optimus bent down to her and stuttered, "You look—astounding."

Angel slowly began to blush and he said, "Angel I have a surprise for you. I want you to close your eyes."

"Okay." she said as she did so.

She heard a noise and heard him say, "Okay, now open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and saw she was facing Optimus face to face with out being held in his hand at all. He put his hand to her face and touched her gently. She put her hand on his and quickly buried her face in his hand with tears in her eyes. Melinda and Tim were shocked out of their mind at what they had seen. First they saw Optimus at 40 feet tall then he shrunk to around 6-4 feet tall.

He then said, "Angel will you walk with me through town tonight?"

Angel quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight and whispered, "I'd love to."

Optimus put his arms around her and sighed. He finally had her in his arms and not his hand. This had to be the best moment of his life.

* * *

The same thing happened on the moon base with Megatron. He had shrunk down to human size around 6-6 feet tall. Angela had her red 'She Devil' costume on and turned around and came face to face with Megatron.

"Megatron?!" she squealed.

He smiled and said, "It's me my love. It's really me."

She ran up to him and hugged him and put her head on his metal chest. She heard a humming sound from inside and looked up and asked, "Megatron will you lower your head a little?"

He did so and Angela met him with a great big kiss on the lips. He was startled at first since he had never had anyone kiss him like this and started kissing her back. She pulled away from him and said, "This will be the best Halloween ever."

They started kissing again and again finally able to give each other the love that was kept inside themselves all this time.


	17. Halloween Evening

This is the evening of Halloween where both couples go out to celebrate Halloween. It's also a part two to Halloween surprises. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Chapter 17

Halloween Evening

Optimus and Angel walked out of the base hand in hand with Tim and Melinda right behind them. Angel sighed and asked Melinda behind her, "Hey Melinda is anything going on tonight?"

"Yes there's a Halloween dance tonight in the middle of town." she replied.

Angel looked up at Optimus and he looked down at her and said, "You want to go to the dance don't you."

She nodded her head yes and smiled. Optimus couldn't help but chuckle and said, "Okay you can show me what you humans do for fun."

Angel's smile brightened and she kissed him on the cheek. Then they heard someone behind them say, "Ooooo…Someone has a boyfriend."

Angel turned around and looked at Tim and said, "Wow Sherlock, when did you figure that one out?"

Tim just smiled. His smile faded when Optimus came up behind him and put him in a head lock.

"Hey!" he screamed.

Now it was Angel's turn to laugh. She had waited her whole life to see someone else get Tim in a head lock. Tim started fighting at him and hit his hand against Optimus's armor.

"Damn!" he yelled.

Optimus laughed and let him go. Tim fell back into Melinda and they both fell to the ground. Optimus came up and handed out his hand for them. Melinda took his hand and got up then helped Tim up. Tim was fixing his hair after all he was fighting to get loose from Optimus's strong grip. He should have known that he couldn't get out of a robot's grip especially when he is a commander for an army.

Optimus walked back to Angel and took her hand. After a while they made it to the center of the town where music was playing and everyone was dancing. Angel sighed. This would be her first dance with a man who loved her for who she was. She had never gone to the dance with any of her boyfriends in the past because they always broke up before the dance came along.

"Hey you love birds we're going to get some candy in the neighborhood." said Melinda holding her candy bag high.

"Okay have fun and let me have some candy when you come back." replied Angel.

* * *

Megatron and Angela warped to earth in the woods near a neighborhood full of kids running around having fun.

"Now Megatron, I don't want you to scare little kids for fun." said Angela looking at him dead in the optics.

"Okay, but a few kids won't hurt." he said.

"Okay, but the older kids who are always picking on the little, little kids." she replied.

He sighed and grumbled, "Okay."

They walked out of the woods and saw all different kinds of kids in costumes all around them. They saw angels, devils, even dogs dressed up as something.

"Wow you people really get into the spirit. Especially when you dress up a dog." said Megatron who looked at the dog running in a bumblebee costume fitted for a dog.

"Now remember Megatron you're supposed to act like you are human in a costume." she said to Megatron who was looking at all the humans running around.

"I know, I know." he said looking down at her.

They started walking off when they heard three voices, "Hey! There's the lady who told us about that monster! Get her!"

Angela turned around and saw the three young boys from earlier running at her. Megatron stepped out in front of her and said, "You know tonight is the best night to have yourself a little children sandwich for a midnight snack."

The three boys stopped and started running away screaming their heads off dropping their candy everywhere. He couldn't help laugh at this.

'_These children are so gullible._' he thought to himself.

Angela looked at Megatron who was laughing at the kids after scaring them. She hit his back which made her eyes swell up in tears. He turned around and saw her holding her hand in pain after hitting him. He quickly stopped laughing and took hold of her hand and kissed it gently and asked, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and let the tears slowly drop. He saw this and took her by the waist and dipped her and kissed her on the lips. He raised her back up and asked, "How about now?"

She smiled and said, "I am more than okay now. I feel like light as a feather."

He smiled again and put his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him and they walked down the street watching the kids play pranks on each other and scare each other. Angela looked up at the sky and saw a full orange moon shining and said, "The werewolves, witches, and zombies are out tonight."

Megatron looked at her and met her gaze at the orange moon and asked, "Is that what the orange moon means?"

She looked at him and said, "No, but on Halloween it does."

He let out a small laugh and watched the humans celebrate their holiday.

* * *

Angel dragged Optimus out in the crowd who kept giving him complements about his costume and asked where he had gotten it from. He didn't pay attention to them he just kept his eyes on Angel who held his hand in front of him. When they got to the center of the crowd she said, "Okay Optimus. I'm going to teach you how to dance."

"What?" he asked stunned.

"Okay first you put your hand on my waist." she grabbed hold of his hand and dragged it to her waist, "Then you hold you hand out and I put my hand in yours and you gently hold my hand as we dance."

"Okay." he said nervously as a slow song came on, "Now what?"

"Now you start dancing as the leader and I follow." she said looking deep into his bright golden optics.

He started dancing slowly with Angel who had a smile upon her face and closed her eyes letting him take her wherever. She felt like she was flying in mid air with him. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him who saw he was very tense dancing.

"Optimus, relax, just relax and enjoy." she whispered as she moved her hand up to his neck.

He slowly relaxed and danced with more confidence. He looked down at her and saw she was smiling. He then dipped her and brought her back up to his gaze. Her eyes fluttered open just as he picked her up in his arms and made his way through the crowd. They sat together on a bench away from the crowd. Angel had her head on his shoulder and whispered, "This was my favorite Halloween I have ever had."

Optimus smiled from behind his face mask and gently put his chin on top of her head. She then reached a hand up to his face and gently caressed his face with her fingers. She then heard humming inside of Optimus and looked up. He lifted his chin and said, "I love you Angel."

"Well Optimus I love you more than you love me." she replied.

Optimus gave her a look and said, "Are you sure about that?"

Angel gave him a confused look and just then he scooped her up in his arms and leaned his head down to her and pressed his face mask against her forehead. He then with one finger started outlining her face.

She gave out a small moan with satisfaction and whispered, "Okay maybe you love me more than I do you."

"That's what I thought you said." He whispered in her ear.

She sat up in his arms and kissed his face mask and said, "I madly, truly, deeply, love you."

"I madly, truly, deeply, love you more than you could imagine." he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." she whispered back.

* * *

Megatron and Angela sat under a tree together next to a nearby house. Angela slowly falling asleep in Megatron's arms with her head on his chest. He sighed and started running his fingers through her hair.

She opened her eyes only to have her eye lids fall again. She tried looking up at Megatron, but every time she opened her eyes she would soon fall back asleep.

"I guess we should start heading back home." he said looking down at his love of his life.

"No…I want to stay here with you." she grumbled under her breath.

"Angela it's past 1:00 in the morning. Everyone is inside their houses sleeping." he whispered.

"Okay, we'll go back to the base, but as long as you stay with me all night." she said finally able to open her eyes.

Megatron smiled and said, "Done."

They made it back to the base and Megatron did what he said he would do. He stayed right beside her in her bed all night cuddling her against him.


	18. Valentine Dates

This idea was developed by CodeRed73. Since it is near Valentine's Day here's a Valentine moment between Angel with Optimus and Megatron with Angela. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18

Valentine Dates

Many months had passed since Megatron and Angela were out on earth celebrating Halloween. Valentine's Day had come so fast and that's when Megatron was down on earth by himself and heard about the holiday from the loud music playing everywhere. He was in his tank form driving around the town until he came upon a flower store with many red roses.

'_Are those what male humans give their mates for Valentine's Day? I guess I could get her a little something to go with a present I already got her._' He thought to himself.

He went in the woods and transformed into his robot form. Knowing he couldn't go in the store even at human size he started looking around at people's houses. Finally at one house he found thousands of red roses in a green house in the back. He quickly ran inside and got around 24 roses to give his beloved human.

He loved Angela with all his spark and would die if she ever was killed or died suddenly. He quickly ran out of the green house and warped back to the moon base.

"Where the slag have you been Megatron?" exclaimed Cyclonus who saw Megatron come in.

Megatron turned to him and said, "That's none of your business Cyclonus. Now will you please get out of my way."

"When did you start saying please Megatron?" asked Cyclonus stunned at what he had heard.

"Shut up and leave my sight!" he yelled.

Cyclonus quickly ran out of Megatron's sight. He was his normal size when he had came through and when he reached Angela's room he shrunk for her. He knocked on her door and he heard scurrying behind it. The door opened and he saw her smiling in the doorway.

"I got something for you." he said smiling walking in her room as she shut it.

"You did? For what occasion?" she asked him.

"You forgot Valentine's Day? Your own earth holiday?" he asked smiling as he showed her the red roses.

"Oh my, Megatron…they're beautiful! I love them!" she exclaimed putting her arms around his neck.

"Oh and I didn't forget my holiday. I just didn't think you'd find out about it." she replied walking over to her bed and sat down.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He then started looking deeply into her eyes. Angela broke the silence when she said, "You know Megatron I didn't really get to get you a gift. I'm sorry I was up here for so long I forgot it was coming up until I saw the calendar this morning."

"It's okay dear. The best Valentine's gift you could ever give me is you being here everyday." he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and said, "I love you Megatron. I love you so much."

Megatron scooped her in his arms and held her there and said, "You might love me, but I love you more than you could imagine. We are leaving this evening for an uncharted island."

Angela quickly kissed him on the lips before he knew what was happening. He started kissing her back holding her close to his chest making them both hot for what was going on.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" asked Optimus who saw Tim give Melinda roses, a teddy bear, and chocolate.

"Today is Valentine's Day, known as the day of love for us." Tim said as Melinda jumped in his arms.

"Okay. Say Tim could you go in town today and buy a red teddy bear and some roses, I'll pay you back afterwards." said Optimus looking down at them from his original height.

"Okay will do Optimus. Just one thing, could someone give me a lift to town?" replied Tim.

"Hot Shot!" yelled Optimus.

"Yes sir." said Hot Shot running up to him.

"Hot Shot could you give a lift for Tim to town?"

"Sure thing sir." said Hot Shot who transformed letting Tim in the driver's seat.

Optimus walked into his room and sat down at his desk. He sighed opening his drawer showing a small velvet box inside. He was going to propose to her sometime soon and since today was the day of love on earth he was going to propose tonight to her.

He quickly closed his drawer with the box inside when he heard someone knock. He walked over to the door and opened it. When he saw no one was face to face with him he looked down. He saw Angel down at his feet smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day Optimus!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled and picked her up and walked over to his desk and sat her down on it.

"Well Optimus since it is Valentine's Day and all I got you a little something." she said.

"Oh." he said intrigued.

"Here it is." she said pulling out a picture frame with both she and him in it from Halloween night.

He smiled at it as he shrunk down to size and stood next to her holding the picture frame with in his hands. He turned to her and said, "I love it Angel more than you could imagine."

She smiled and kissed his face mask. He put his arms around her and started dancing with her with no music. He had gotten used to dancing and enjoyed it a lot. He understood why people enjoyed it so much. You could reveal your inner most feeling and emotions.

"You're quite a gentleman Optimus." she whispered laying her head on his chest as they danced.

As they were dancing there was a knock at the door. Optimus stopped dancing and walked to the edge of his desk and changed back to his normal size. He walked over to the door and found Tim holding his order in his hands.

Angel saw Optimus bend over and whispered to whoever was there and stood up. He closed the door and walked back to his desk and sat in his chair and said, "Oh Angel. I got you something."

"Really?" she asked walking closer to Optimus's hand that was in a fist defiantly hiding something.

Started to pry at his fingers trying to see what it was and said, "What is it?"

Optimus chuckled and opened his hand for her to climb in and found a red teddy bear and a dozen roses in the middle of his palm.

"Oh Optimus, I love them both." she said holding the bear close to her.

When she did it started playing little love songs. Her eyes shown bright in the light as she looked up at Optimus. She saw his optics smile with happiness seeing she loved her gifts. She walked to the center of the desk and Optimus shrunk back down to human size and put his arms around her from behind.

She leaned back into his chest and tilted her head up at him and smiled and said, "This is the first time anyone has gotten me anything for Valentine's Day."

Optimus turned her around and looked at her happy face and bent down pressing his face mask to her lips. She quickly responded and started kissing his face mask. The only thing she wasn't expecting was more from him.

* * *

Megatron warped Angela and himself to an uncharted island just as the sun was going down for the day. There on the beach next to the shore was two beach towels and champagne in one bottle and energon liquid in the other. As she walked over to the towel she noticed something on it.

She saw a little black velvet box upon it. Her jaw dropped slightly as he came running up behind her and then grabbed the box. He had seen people do this on Halloween and got down on one knee and said, "Angela my love. Will you marry me?"

Angela thought she was going to have a heart attack at what she had heard from his lips. She started to fall backwards just as Megatron caught her. She caught her breath and he looked at her with nervousness in his optics. She then took a deep breath and said, "Are you kidding?"

Megatron thought he was going to cry as he heard her say that, but that wasn't all.

"I wouldn't marry anyone but you."

Megatron smiled as he took out the golden ring with a sapphire gem on in the middle and slid it on her ring. They were engaged finally after all these months of knowing each other and loving each other. He sat down on a towel and Angela sat very closer watching the sun go down. She rested her head on his chest and he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

He was happy that she was no longer his girlfriend, but his fiancé. He watched the sunset with her as she looked up at him and said, "Megatron, I love you so much."

He scooped her up in his arms and held her tight not letting her go. She then took her head and touched his face. She saw Megatron's optics dim a little as she did so. She then started caressing his face and outlining his features of his face. As she got to his lips he held her hand right there. She watched him brighten his optics and start kissing each and every part of her fingers.

When he had finished kissing her fingers he started kissing her palm and down her arm. She moaned as he did this. She closed her eyes and Megatron gently put his fingers on her eyelids and started caressing each one. When he stopped she opened her eyes and gave her a look of displeasure.

He laughed at her face and leaned in for a kiss. She saw this and quickly started kissing him. This kiss wasn't like others they had in the past. This was full of life and love. They were exploring each other's mouths. Megatron laid down on his back bringing Angela lying on top of him. He felt her slowly touching his chest with her fingers and she looked back up at him.

He lifted her up from him and laid her down on the towel and said, "Time for us to go to sleep my dear."

She gave him a pouty face, but didn't argue when she let out a big yawn. She snuggled close to him as he put a protective arm around her.

* * *

Optimus and Angel walked deep in the woods and found a pond. They laid sat next to it looking at the reflection from the moon above. Angel sighed as they sat there together listening to the crickets make their music. Optimus then broke the silence and said, "Angel, we've been together for a long, long time."

"Yes we have." said Angel looking up at him.

He turned his face towards her and said, "Angel I love you more than I have loved anyone before. I want to be with you forever."

Angel then looked down at his hands and saw a velvet box opened showing a gold ring with a white diamond shaped as a heart in the middle. Angel was speechless. She had never seen any ring so beautiful. Then she heard the question, "Angel will you marry me?"

Angel looked at Optimus who had gotten up from his seat and was down on one knee in front of her. She looked at him and smiled, "Yes. Yes. Yes!" she exclaimed putting her arms around his neck.

Optimus let out the breath he had been holding ever since he had asked the question and took her left arm and finally got her hand. He slipped it on her ring finger as she still hugged him. He put his arms around her and held her close to him. He wasn't going to let her go. She was his, and they were going to live together forever.

He had Red Alert inventing a formula for internal life for Angel. He loved her and if she died because of old age he would go into a deep depression and die. He pulled away from Angel and looked in her eyes. He had never seen so much happiness in this young woman. She had become a young woman from a teenager in a matter of months. She had lost her father almost a year now and told him every night that she wished that he could have met him because she knew he would have loved him.

Angel slowly got up and started walking in the pond with all her clothes on and started swimming. He saw her do this and started in after her. They were in the middle and they could not reach the bottom.

"Do you know how deep this is?" she asked.

"No, but I can find out for you." he replied and dived down in the water.

Angel stayed there treading water as she waited for Optimus to come back up from the bottom. A few minute passed and Optimus came up and said, "It's around twenty feet deep."

"Wow. So that's why it took you a while." she replied.

"Were you getting worried?" he asked swimming closer to her.

"A little, I didn't want my new fiancé drowning in the water." she said.

Optimus chuckled a little bit and swam closer to her. She felt their bodies touch as they stayed there treading water keeping themselves up. Angel smiled and dived in the water. Optimus laughed and went afterward. In the end Optimus had hold of her and carrying her to the bank.

He didn't put her down, but started walking out of the woods letting themselves drip dry. He walked up onto a grassy hill and laid her down. They were very close to the base. Optimus laid down next to his beloved and she snuggled closer to him and slowly fell asleep as she heard him humming a sweet melody. A song called, 'Open Arms'.

They had heard it on his radio one day on a mission and loved it ever since. She slowly began to drift into a deep sleep. She loved Valentine's Day more and more now with her true love.


	19. Evil Plans Go Down Hill

Read what happens when Megatron's men find out about Angela's and his engagement. See who will try to ruin the couple. Will they succeed? Read and find out.

* * *

Chapter 19

Evil Plans Go Down Hill

Megatron and Angela made it back to the base early the next morning. Starscream saw them warp back to the command room and walked in. Megatron had returned to his original size and face Starscream in the room.

"Where have you guys been?" he asked giving Angela a look.

"We've been somewhere that you don't need to know." retorted Angela.

Starscream looked down at her and snarled, "Watch your mouth human."

Megatron glared at Starscream and said, "Don't you threaten her Starscream."

"Why shouldn't I Megatron. Oh maybe because the fleshing cannot defend herself against giant robots." he retorted.

Next thing Starscream knew he was picked up off the ground held by his neck. Starscream then said barely getting his words out, "What happened to you Megatron? You used to hate humans and now you love one. You are no longer a leader, but a weak decepticon that can't destroy the earth because his beloved is from that planet."

Megatron threw Starscream across the room and yelled, "Don't you dare talk to me like that! I will turn you into scrap metal if you do anything to harm Angela or that planet!"

Angela looked up at Megatron and saw he was blowing steam from everywhere. She had never seen him this mad before and was a little frightened by it. Starscream slowly got up and walked out of the room. Megatron looked down at Angela who was inching towards a corner out of fright.

"Angela, are you okay?" he asked bending down to her and seeing the look of fright on her face. Then she whispered, "You were going to destroy my planet?"

Megatron let out a sigh and said, "Angela that was before I met you. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Megatron started reaching forward to her, but the closer he got to her, the further she walked backwards. Megatron realized she wouldn't come close to her and got up to full height and walked out of the room. They had the hydrocannon and she knew that it was a powerful weapon. If they aimed it to earth it would destroy it. She stayed in her corner silently letting out tears.

Cyclonus walked in the room and was messing around like he always does and saw Angela in the corner. He walked over and asked, "Hey Angela. What's the matter?"

Angela looked up at him and turned away from him and moved deeper in the shadows. Cyclonus got down on his hands and knees and reached out to her. She saw this and tried to get away from him but he had gotten his hand around her before she could do anything.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed as Cyclonus picked her up and saw a ring on her finger.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

She stopped wiggling and looked down at the ring Megatron had given her last night and sighed. As she did she heard a voice in her head say, '_You know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. He might have come here to destroy your home planet, but you have changed him._'

She smiled and fingered the ring and said, "Cyclonus, will you put me down please. I need to do something."

Cyclonus put her down and she went running off in the base to find Megatron. Megatron was in his room thinking on what had happened earlier. He heard a small knock at the door and walked over to it and opened it. He saw nobody then heard a voice and something hug his leg.

"Oh Megatron I'm sorry about earlier." said Angela.

Megatron looked down at her and couldn't help, but smile. Cyclonus walked up to his door and asked, "Sir I saw a little thing on her finger. What is it?"

Megatron stood up face to face with Cyclonus and said, "It's called a ring and humans wear these rings on their left ring finger when they are going to be wed."

Angela thought Cyclonus's optics were going to bust with shock. He then started to stutter, "So you and—her—"

"Yes Cyclonus." said Angela as she nearly fell over laughing at the look upon his face.

Thrust overheard the secret engagement and said to himself, "So the two are now to be wed. This cannot happen; a human and transformer can never be together. I must stop it at all costs."

"Stop what at all costs Thrust?" asked Starscream from behind him.

"Angela and Megatron are engaged and I must stop them from getting married." he whispered.

"They're getting married?" asked Starscream with the look of shock on his face.

"Yes you fool! They're getting married. How many times do I have to tell you?" hissed Thrust.

They walked down another hall and tried thinking of something. Then Starscream said, "You know…we could always squish that little brat."

"I know, but I don't think we should do that. Maybe blowing up her home planet?" suggested Thrust.

"Yes that will work because earlier when Megatron came back, from who knows where, I had mentioned the original plan for coming to earth in the first place and she nearly blew up." replied Starscream with an evil grin on his lips.

Demolisher was near by and over heard their conversation and thought to himself, '_Megatron and Angela are getting married? Wow and those two are trying to ruin it. I should warn him and then get rewarded afterwards. Yes, then I will be second in command instead of Starscream._'

Demolisher started laughing to himself at his own plan starting to form in his metal head. He walked down the hall and found the door closed. He slowly came up to it and knocked on it lightly. He didn't hear anything and slowly opened the door and found Megatron asleep with Angela in his arms.

He slowly walked over to the sleeping couple and nudged Megatron a little enough for him to wake up.

"What is it Demolisher?" he asked in an angry tone.

"Sir…I thought you ought to know that Starscream and Thrust are trying to ruin your's and Angela's engagement."

"What?!" he shouted and woke up Angela from her nap.

"What is it Megatron?" she asked.

"Honey go back to sleep I need to speak with Demolisher real quick." he whispered kissing her on the forehead.

She closed her eyes and Megatron stepped out of the room closing the door behind him and asked, "Now what are Starscream and Thrust trying to do Demolisher?"

"Sir they don't like your engagement with Angela and so they are going to destroy planet earth. Starscream said he had mentioned it before and she nearly blew up." said Demolisher.

"THEY WILL NOT DO THE SORT! I'M GOING TO HUNT THOSE IDIOTS DOWN AND SHOW THEM DESTRUCTION!" screamed Megatron.

Demolisher watched his commander stomp down the hallway looking for the two decepticons who were going to destroy the earth. He walked into the command room and found them bickering amongst themselves. They looked up and found Megatron stomping towards them like a bull at a matador.

"Hello sir. Are you alright? You look like you're about to kill." said Starscream with a look of horror upon his face as Megatron kept stomping towards them

"Starscream I think he found out about our plan." whispered Thrust who hid behind Starscream.

Starscream looked at him and said, "When did you figure that out when he comes stomping in here like a wild animal on rampage?"

Starscream turned around and found a hand around his neck. Megatron lifted him up and threw him across the room. Thrust stood there shuttering and cowering in fear of Megatron. Megatron picked him up with one hand and with the other hand he started crushing his face in.

Starscream stood up weakly and saw what Megatron was doing to Thrust and thought to himself, '_I better get out of here before he turns me into scrap metal._'

He started heading towards the door then heard a voice, "Where are you going Starscream? I'm not finished."

Starscream turned around and found he was face to face with Megatron.

"Oh slag." he whispered and started feeling pain through out his body.

He started screaming out in pain for what Megatron was inflicting on him. Finally Megatron dropped him to the floor and walked out of the room leaving the two decepticons in the room in pain. Megatron was walking down the hall when he found Demolisher walking to his room.

"Demolisher!" called Megatron.

Demolisher turned to see Megatron walking towards him and asked, "Yes sir?"

"Demolisher, you seem to be the one of the only men I have I can trust. I want you second in command now. Starscream had a little accident." he said with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Demolisher giving him a salute and walked in his room

Megatron gave a heavy sigh and walked back in the room where Angela was still sleeping. He shrunk down to size and cuddled up to her and whispered, "No one will hurt you Angela. No one will hurt you."

* * *

I'm getting close to ending this story. Don't worry I'll be writing a sequal. I am already writing it so don't you guys worry. 


	20. Going Away Party

Finally I'm finished. I hope you like this. Especially when Optimus plays twister.

* * *

Chapter 20

Going Away Party

Optimus had came in with Angel and told them that they had gotten engaged. Sideswipe nearly squished Angel giving her a huge hug for a congratulation present. Optimus got Sideswipe to let go of Angel and held her close to him. She was still trying to catch her breath from nearly being killed by the giant hug monster.

Melinda looked at Tim and asked, "Okay Tim, when are you going to propose to me?"

"Well…ummm…Melinda…aren't you a little young to be engaged yet?" he replied nervously.

"Tim! I'm seventeen for heaven sakes! I'm old enough!" she yelled.

"Neither your father nor my father will approve with us being engaged this young." he replied.

Melinda made a face and turned away and said, "We've been going out for four years Tim! Look at Optimus and Angel they've only been together for like a year or so."

"Melinda, it depends on the people too, but I swear I will propose to you when the time is right." he whispered as he started kissing her.

"Why not now?" she asked seeing he was keeping something from him.

"Melinda…Father wants me to come with him next week to a different country and maybe war." he whispered.

"What! You can't leave me! You can't!" she exclaimed letting tears start running down her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Optimus looking down at the human couple.

Tim sighed and said, "I'm going to be leaving next week to join my dad's army and go somewhere where there maybe war."

Everyone was quiet until Angel broke it, "What! Tim why didn't you tell us sooner! Why the hell…!?" she cut off herself and shook her head.

Scavenger walked over and bent down to him and said, "Are you ready Tim?"

"I don't know…I mean I've been training for this all my life. I just don't know if I want to leave right now." he said still holding Melinda in his arms as she cried.

Scavenger shook his head in approval. He had been the one who had trained Optimus and was training Hot Shot at the moment. He then said, "Tim if you need anything. Just ask and we all will do what we can to help."

Optimus shook his head in agreement with Scavenger.

"Thanks guys. You guys can do one thing for me."

"What's that?" asked Smokescreen.

"Will you guys watch Melinda when I'm gone? I don't want her to be miserable when I'm gone." he whispered as Melinda started crying harder.

Optimus lowered Angel to the ground and she walked over to Tim and said, "Tim…You better come back. After all the training you've been through I want you to be able to come back in one piece."

Tim had to laugh at her remark. "Don't worry I'll come back and I'll propose to Melinda. I promise that I will."

Melinda looked up at Tim and smiled and said, "You will?"

"I will." he whispered.

"Hey Tim…since you have one week until you do go off with the army how about we a have a little sleep over here and hang out all week. If it's okay with Optimus and the autobots." said Angel as she looked up at them.

"Sure thing." said Optimus as the other autobots agreed with him.

"Hey Scavenger, if you don't mind, teaching me some moves before I leave would ya?" asked Tim.

"Tim I would be honored to teach you a little." said Scavenger smiling.

"Hey Tim, I better warn you. He is a little tough." said Hot Shot smiling.

"I'm only tough on you because you're a rooky still needing training. Tim is human and I am going to just show him moves." said Scavenger with a face of disgust on his face.

All the kids had to laugh at this which made everyone else laugh.

"Hey guys what's so funny?" asked Alexis entering the room with Rad and Carlos behind her.

"Oh nothing much just a remark from Hot Shot." replied Angel

They had told them everything about Tim going off with his father, and most likely her father also since he was promoted after Angel's father's death. Alexis looked at Angel's fingers and screamed, "WHO PROPOSED!"

Tim who was smiling and sneakingly pointing at Optimus, she spun around and saw Optimus looking down at her waving. Alexis's jaw dropped and thought she was going to faint. Jet Fire saw this and scooped her up in his hand just as she started falling backwards. Rad and Carlos were so shocked at the news, but then Carlos got a smirk on his face and started singing, "Angel and Optimus—"

Angel put her hand over his mouth and said, "Boy, you start singing that song I'm going to knock your lights out."

Carlos's eyes grew big and just as she drew away her hand. He did the lip zipping sign and kept his mouth shut. Optimus bent down to him and said, "Oh Carlos if you ever sing that song, I won't stop her."

Carlos's eyes grew even bigger when Optimus said that. Afterward everyone started laughing at Carlos's face while Carlos stayed as quiet as a mouse knowing he might get his lights put out.

"Okay guys let's make this week the best week Tim has ever had with us." exclaimed Angel

They all ran to the gathering room that the children had decorated. They all sat around thinking up of something to do.

"Hey! Does one of you guys have twister?" asked Melinda.

"Why?" asked Rad looking at her.

"Because Tim and I always end up being twisted up together and we will need help getting untwisted." she replied.

"Okay in that case I think I do have twister in my house. Hey Hot Shot would you give me a quick ride home and back?" asked Rad.

"Sure thing!" exclaimed Hot Shot who picked up Rad which really caught him off guard and ran to the command room.

"Okay. You humans have to explain what this twister game is." said Scavenger.

"Okay there will be someone who will have a spinner and he will tell you if you put your left hand, right hand, left foot, or right foot on a certain color circle on the mat. Then you get all twisted up while doing it." said Angel.

"Sounds like fun." said Optimus.

"Yeah it is Optimus. You know you should do it too." said Angel

"Well I don't know…"

"Go on Optimus I want to see a transformer play this human twister game." said Scavenger giving him a little nudge forward.

"Okay, okay I'll try." Angel quickly ran in his arms and gave him a kiss on his cheek and said, "It's going to be fun Optimus. I promise."

Then Rad and Hot Shot came running back in the room with the game. He put down Rad who was stumbling trying to catch his balance and said, "I'm spinning the spinner for this game."

"Oh man Rad you have to take the best thing in the game." whined Carlos.

So the game started and Optimus didn't think it was that bad because they weren't going anywhere near being twisted up. As the game went on he started to notice that everyone was starting to get twisted up. He saw Melinda and Tim struggling trying to get loose from each other while trying to get to their colors on the mat.

Optimus was a little tangled with Angel who was beneath him and he heard her say, "Optimus if you fall on me I swear to God I will kill you. Fiancé or not I will kill you."

Optimus stood strong knowing while he was human size he still weighed a lot more than they and could kill them if he ever put his whole weight on one human. As the game went on Angel and Optimus were more tangled than ever. They were tied in a knot and finally fell over. Angel landing on top of Optimus, they tried getting untangled, but couldn't move.

Finally Scavenger picked up the two and tried untangling them.

"Man Optimus you're in a knot here." he said.

"Tell me about it." retorted Optimus.

"Hey Optimus your lucky it's me instead of Carlos. You guys almost got twisted."

"You got a point there Angel. Plus you're the only one who I 'd ever want to be tangled with." he whispered.

Finally after what seemed an hour Scavenger untangled the two without ripping any limbs off and set them on the ground. They sat close to each other watching Carlos and Alexis fall out with only Melinda and Tim tangled up. Finally after two hours they finally gave up and fell down on each other.

No one bothered them for they were in one of the kissing moods which met you bother us you're going to die. Angel slowly started to fall asleep next to Optimus and asked, "When are you guys going back to Cybertron?"

Optimus looked down at her and said, "Until we get all the minicons and save the universe."

"Is there any human you'll be bringing?" she asked looking in his optics now.

"Why there is my fiancé I'm planning on taking with me." he whispered.

She quickly wrapped her arms around her neck and whispered, "I love you Optimus I love you so much."

Optimus couldn't help but smile under his face mask and start rubbing her back with his hand. They were the perfect couple that earth people only dreamt of being.

The week had past and Tim had gone along with Melinda's father. Melinda had convinced her father to let her stay here with Angel. Melinda helped Angel start planning the wedding that was going to take place on Cybertron when they get there. They had picked out a beautiful eighteenth century like white dress and the colors of Melinda's maid of honor dress. Another maid was Alexis who was so excited about the wedding that was going to happen. It was a great life for Angel and her friends.

Angel had found her one true love in her life and was going to be with him forever. She was going to love her knew life. She was going to be in an army, just not an earth army, an army from out of this world with her husband as the commander.

* * *

Okay I'm starting to write a sequal right now. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll be back soon with a another story. 


End file.
